Confesiones para amarte
by PukitChan
Summary: Existen situaciones que Hermione sabe que debe resolver por sí misma, pero ¿de verdad es tan fuerte para soportar el peso de sus decisiones? Algunas veces sólo se necesita la oportunidad correcta, aún si ésta viene de la persona menos adecuada. / Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". ¡Dedicado para Alesz!
1. Primera Confesión

**Harry Potter, personajes, universo y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo simplemente soy una lectora cualquiera que escribe por mero placer, de modo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.

**Género: **Romance/Angustia/Tragedia.

**Rating:** +18

**Beta:** FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Capítulos: **1/5

* * *

** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

Dedicado especialmente a **Alesz,** mi **Amiga Invisible. **

_Porque para recordar cómo vivir también es necesario aprender a llorar._

* * *

**CONFESIONES PARA AMARTE**

Por:

PukitChan

_…y disculpa si por un instante te hice sonreír._

**Primera confesión: Susurros en la oscuridad**

Fue la melodía suave y melancólica la que logró sacar a Hermione del ensimismamiento en el que había estado sumergida la última media hora. Levantó el rostro y sus ojos, incapaces de dejar de lado aquella tristeza, recorrieron atentamente el lugar, como si quisiera hallar la fuente de donde provenía aquel sonido, aunque de antemano supiera que no era necesario hacerlo. Los murmullos a su alrededor aumentaron y, repentinamente, ella comprendió dónde se encontraba y qué es lo que se suponía, estaba haciendo. Resopló y sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al libro que hacía mucho rato no leía, pero el que conservaba sobre sus piernas porque sólo de esa manera podía sentir que no estaba perdiéndolo todo por la decisión que tomó.

―¿Estás bien?

Abrió los ojos y miró de soslayo, notando cómo el largo mechón ondulado que se mecía y cubría su rostro era recogido por unos largos dedos hasta colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Él no era afecto a ese tipo de contacto o, al menos, no lo había sido con ella hasta entonces, por lo que se encontró preguntándose si acaso él sabía algo que ella ignoraba y que le animaba a realizar acciones como ésa.

―No lo sé ―respondió en un susurro que apenas logró escucharse por las pláticas que transcurrían a su alrededor. Hermione tragó saliva y, al mirarle una vez, descubrió una fugaz preocupación reflejada en los ojos de su amigo. Quizás aquello fue lo que la animó a enderezar adecuadamente la espalda y encararlo, tal y como siempre lo había hecho―. Estoy… estoy asustada, Harry. ¿Y si no son ellos? Puede que en realidad mis investigaciones han sido erróneas y esté cometiendo una enorme equivocación. Tal vez debería dejar las cosas como están…

Harry permitió que ella se explayara, escuchando cada una de sus preocupaciones y la manera en la que hilaba las situaciones para que éstas resultaran en una catástrofe. Si bien Hermione estaba en lo cierto de que aquello no podía ser más que una falsa ilusión, no sería él quien lo dijera, porque Harry sabía mejor que nadie lo que significaba aferrarse a la esperanza, por mínima que ésta fuera, de volver a encontrarse con sus padres.

―Aún podemos acompañarte en este viaje ―dijo lleno de firmeza―. Y creo que Ron mantiene la ilusión de que no vayas sola y le permitas estar a tu lado.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, girando su rostro para mirar hacia la izquierda: ubicado algunos asientos más allá, un silencioso Ron, que no hacía más que mirar al suelo con una expresión de incomodidad y nerviosismo dibujada en su rostro, no se animaba a enfrentar su mirada. Es más, si no fuera porque Hermione sabía cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, creería que su presencia distaba mucho del deseo de acompañarla incluso hasta en ese momento de su vida.

―No ―murmuró, regresando a su antigua postura para encontrarse los con los ojos de Harry―. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma.

―Alguna vez mencioné que tenía que continuar mi misión solo ―exclamó, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios―, pero entonces dijiste que ustedes me acompañarían. ―Luego, aunque su sonrisa se desvaneció, Harry añadió con tranquilidad―: No tienes por qué estar sola en esto, Hermione. No queremos que te pase algo; sobre todo Ron, está preocupado.

―No me pasará nada ―dijo animada, aunque su forma de hablar parecía ser forzada―. No voy a cazar mortífagos ni a enfrentarme contra el mal. Sólo voy a buscar a mis padres.

Harry quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra pareció salir de su mente, al menos no una que pudiera contradecir la firmeza de Hermione. Por alguna razón se encontró pensando en Neville y en el dolor de su compañero cuando hablaba de sus padres, quienes eran incapaces de reconocerlo. No quería eso para su amiga, aunque sabía también que ella había sufrido el dolor de no tener a quién llamar cuando necesitaba de ese único calor que solo una familia podía brindar.

―Además ―continuó la mujer, ajena al debate interno que ocurría en Harry ―…ya he hablado con Ron. No sé cuánto tiempo me tome hacer todo esto: encontrarlos, modificarles una vez más sus recuerdos, explicarles… hacerlos entender. Sé que él desea estar conmigo, pero debo enfrentarme a esto sola como cuando tú decidiste ir al Bosque Prohibido y enfrentarte a Voldemort. No se compara en absoluto, pero…

Él resopló, cuestionándose por qué motivos intentaba persuadir a alguien que definitivamente no cambiaría de decisión. Pero la sola idea de decirle adiós a Hermione durante un tiempo impreciso, comenzaba a pesar de manera insistente en su mente. Entonces, al verla sonreírle, supo cuánto echaría de menos a su amiga y a sus interminables regaños.

―No le pedí a Ron que me esperara ―confió Hermione en voz baja, agachando el rostro para no ver la expresión asombrada de Harry―. No puedo pedirle algo tan egoísta cuando todo lo que ahora estoy haciendo es así. Haciendo las cosas a mi manera, incluso al irme de esta forma…

Y para ilustrar su oración, sonrió sin alegría al invitar a Harry a mirar a su alrededor: sentados en un aeropuerto, a la espera del próximo vuelo, no podía dejar de ser una curiosa situación. El mundo muggle era ahora un elemento extraño para Harry, casi tanto pero nunca de la misma manera en la que seguramente lo estaba siendo para Ron. Tal vez por eso el pelirrojo no se animaba a mirar a ningún lado, por miedo de toparse con alguna situación que no podría controlar.

―No eres egoísta ―dijo Harry, empujando los lentes que habían resbalado por el puente de su nariz―. Y quizás esto sea lo mejor, ¿no? ―Se encogió de hombros, rascándose la barbilla―. Además, ¿te imaginas llegar con tus padres y presentarles a Ron?

Hermione rió. Y aunque no se trató de una risa que le devolvería toda su alegría, Harry se alegró al comprobar que al menos era sincera. Se había propuesto no meterse en la relación de ellos dos, manteniéndose al margen: por el bien de sus amigos y de sus decisiones, aprendió a no cuestionarlos en ese sentido. Además, no existía nadie mejor que Hermione para saber contemplar racionalmente cuál era el mejor camino que se debía seguir.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato más hasta que Hermione, tras oír una dulce y fémina voz anunciando el número de su vuelo, se levantó del asiento acompañada por Harry. De inmediato, y al notar el movimiento de los otros dos, un desganado Ron los imitó y se acercó a ellos, entendiendo que era el momento de decir adiós.

―Será un vuelo bastante largo ―murmuró Harry, mirando a su alrededor―. ¿Estarás bien?

―Sí… después de todo, tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar. ―Fue todo cuanto dijo antes de sonreír y rodear con sus brazos al moreno, siendo correspondida de inmediato. Ambos permanecieron así durante un rato, antes de que Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, se animara a soltarlo y a darle un suave beso en su mejilla izquierda.

―Salúdalos de mi parte ―murmuró Harry, alejándose hacia otro lado, concediéndoles a Ron y a Hermione un poco de privacidad.

Ron bufó y con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, finalmente se animó a levantar el rostro. Hermione, enfundada en ese grueso abrigo negro y con su cabello cayendo por sólo un costado se veía preciosa, de ese tipo de belleza que sólo podía otorgar una despedida. No quiso preguntarse cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que volviera a verla y si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarla ir. Recordó cuando ella le anunció su decisión: se había enojado, estaba irritado por su marcha, por no poder acompañarla, inclusive había pateado lo primero que se atravesó en su camino cuando ella ya no estuvo presente. Había caído en el abismo de los celos y la inseguridad… pero Ginny y Harry llegaron a recordarle que había cosas que debían ocurrir sólo porque sí. Y quizás, ella alejándose era una de ésas cosas.

―Entonces… eso es todo ―murmuró Ron, desviando su mirada a hacia un lado, cuando la visión de Hermione se hizo insoportable.

―Sí ―dijo, agachando su cabeza―. Lo siento.

Hermione cerró los ojos porque realmente temía que llegaran unas justas recriminaciones; sin embargo, todo cuanto sintió fue una mano cálida apoyada en su mejilla que la incitó a mirarle. Entonces se encontró con la mirada azul de Ron, despistada, y terminó sonriendo al ver que el pelirrojo lo hacía.

―¡Qué más da! ―exclamó Ron, alejando su mano. La alegría que brillaba en sus ojos daba una abismal diferencia a la apariencia tan desolada que hasta hacía unos momentos presentaba―. ¡Pues bueno, que tengas buen viaje! ¡Anda, vete ya en una de esas cosas, que mi padre no me perdonará cuando le cuente que pude ver uno!

―Deberías traerlo para que lo conociera ahora que ya sabes cómo llegar ―sugirió ella con naturalidad. Ron entrecerró sus ojos y asintió.

―Sí, posiblemente lo haga.

Hermione apretó su libro cuando las palabras quedaron olvidadas y ellos se enfrascaron en un dulce y doloroso encuentro de miradas. No obstante, Hermione compuso una sonrisa sincera antes de suspirar y girarse.

―Hasta luego.

―Adiós ―dijo él.

Harry se acercó y con un ademán también se despidió, mirando la figura de Hermione avanzar con un paso lento e inseguro, como si no creyera lo que hacía. A su lado, Ron, sin pronunciar palabra, parecía querer correr y detenerla, aún a sabiendas de que ella no deseaba que alguien la siguiera. Harry sabía que su amiga no miraría atrás porque eso la haría vacilar y quizá hasta hacerla volver.

―De verdad se va ―dijo Ron. Harry colocó la mano en el hombro de su amigo y resopló.

―Ésa ha sido siempre su forma de ser ―comentó.

―Lo sé ―afirmó con la sencilla convicción de alguien que había tenido demasiado tiempo para averiguarlo―. Es tan irritante. ¡Una verdadera pesadilla!

Harry rió.

―Realmente lo es.

* * *

Hermione recargó con suavidad sus brazos sobre el barandal blanco que separaba el camino entre asfalto y arena. Miró atentamente el suave ondular de las olas del mar que, unos metros más allá, provocaban un suave sonido que siempre lo había relacionado con la nostalgia. El atardecer estaba cayendo e iluminaba el cielo con sus colores ocres mientras que el mar, aquel inesperado y tranquilo mar, lentamente iba derramando oscuros colores que le daban una sensación de tristeza. No hacía frío y sin embargo, envuelta en ese blanco vestido veraniego y aún con las mejillas sonrosadas, ella creía que en cualquier momento moriría congelada. Cada suave brisa marina que sacudía los pliegues de su vestido y la obligaba a sujetar su sombrero, le hacía pensar en miles de dagas enterrándose despacio y de la forma más dolorosa posible dentro de su piel. Era una pena que desgarraba su alma. Era cruel.

Se abrazó a sí misma y por un instante se permitió cerrar los ojos. Sabía que pronto sucedería y que quizá la forma escogida para acercarse a ellos era la más insensata posible, pero también la única que se atrevía a enfrentar. No pudo evitar preguntarse dónde había quedado toda aquella valentía que había sacado adelante en la guerra. Realmente anhelaba volverles a encontrar.

―¡Vaya! Pero si eres tú una vez más.

Hermione compuso una sonrisa y abrió los ojos. A una prudente distancia de donde se hallaba, una pareja había detenido su caminata a la orilla de la playa para saludarla. El hombre era mayor y su pelo entrecano, en lugar de envejecerlo, sólo resaltaba el porte agradable que ostentaba con orgullo. En su brazo sujetaba la mano de una mujer delgada y de una mirada tan triste, que ni siquiera la más brillante de las sonrisas habría podido ocultar. Ambos la miraban apaciblemente.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Hermione, quitándose el sombrero blanco para que ellos pudieran ver su rostro con más atención, quizá con la falsa e inútil esperanza de que la reconocieran―. Qué gusto volver a verles.

La mujer, alejándose de su marido, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Hermione. Avanzó con un andar armonioso que casi le hizo creer que su vida no podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era; que caminar todas las tardes del brazo de su marido era lo más dichoso a lo que una pareja estable podría aspirar.

―Oh, sé que te debo parecer rara, pero desde que te vimos por primera vez hace tres días, le he dicho a mi marido que me recuerdas a alguien, aunque no puedo precisar a quién. ―La mujer ladeó el rostro y examinó las facciones de Hermione, quien se sonrojó ante el intenso escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida. Al percatarse de ello, la mayor sonrió a manera de disculpa y estiró su mano―. Disculpa mis modales, querida. Mi nombre es Monica Wilkins.

Hermione sujetó la mano y esbozó una tímida sonrisa. Al soltarla, descubrió que el hombre se había acercado a ellas y también hacía un ademán de saludo que se apresuró a contestar, antes de escucharle decir:

―Yo soy Wendell Wilkins.

―Hermione Granger ―contestó, mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior.

―Es un hermoso nombre ―comentó Monica―. Tus padres han escogido muy bien. Te queda perfectamente.

―Muchas gracias ―musitó, ruborizada.

Wendell la miró con ternura antes de tocar el hombro de su esposa, quien giró a verlo y asintió. Monica se permitió posar su mano en el brazo de Hermione para conseguir su atención. Al mirarse, esa sensación de pérdida se acrecentó en el pecho de ambas, pero supieron dejarla de lado cuando el sol terminó de ponerse a sus espaldas.

―No te interrumpimos más. Ha sido un placer conocerte, señorita Granger.

―Hermione ―dijo rápidamente paseando su vista por ambos―. Por favor, llámenme Hermione.

Aunque pareció dudarlo por unos segundos, finalmente la mujer pareció estar de acuerdo con aquella situación. Era lógico, pensó Hermione, porque no podía entregar toda su confianza con una práctica desconocida. Sin embargo, Monica encogió sus hombros mientras se acomodaba el corto cabello apenas alborotado por el viento.

―De acuerdo. Entonces, encontrémonos de nuevo, Hermione.

―Hasta luego ―dijo el hombre. La chica asintió.

―…Adiós.

Bajó sus manos mientras la pareja se perdía de vista, despacio, de una manera que la hacía pensar que quizás, después de todo, en realidad no querían despedirse. Pero Hermione sabía que aquellos pensamientos no eran más que los desesperados frutos de sus anhelos. ¿Quién mejor que ella misma para entender lo que era inevitable? Para Monica y Wendell, no era más que una chica solitaria que había decidido pasar sus vacaciones en Australia, pero para Hermione, aunque ellos no lo supieran, siempre serían papá y mamá.

Sus padres, a quienes con el afán de protegerlos, les había hecho olvidar su existencia, borrando a su única hija de sus memorias, aunque no para siempre. Esperaba poder recuperarles.

Realmente lo deseaba.

* * *

Cuando Monica y Wendell Wilkins se mudaron unos pocos años antes a la imponente ciudad de Melbourne, en Australia, jamás hubieran creído que una chica desconocida cambiaría tanto su vida. Porque desde el primer momento en el que sus caminos se cruzaron aquella desolada tarde, Monica supo que las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas, aunque no podía explicarse ni siquiera el por qué de aquella profunda aseveración. Era algo que simplemente sabía y para lo cual, de una manera casi inconsciente, se había estado preparando. Tal vez por eso, cuando esa noche el timbre sonó mientras cenaban tranquilamente, ella se incorporó con suavidad y vaciló un momento antes de acercarse a la puerta. Wendell debió percatarse de su indecisión porque, tras limpiarse las manos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo que lo llevaba a la puerta, lugar donde su esposa había parado sin razón alguna. Al abrir, la sorpresa de ambos fue notoria cuando ante ellos, una joven mujer los miraba mientras apretaba entre sus manos un pequeño papel.

―¿Hermione? ―preguntó, intentando descubrir si era la misma chica a la que habían visto los días anteriores. Ella alzó su rostro, confirmando sus sospechas, y apretó sus labios sonrosados antes de asentir.

―Buenas noches, señores Wilkins ―dijo suavemente―. Sé… sé que esto no es normal y que no soy más que una desconocida para ustedes y que se estarán preguntando muchas cosas, pero juro que no soy de ninguna manera una persona que pretende dañarles, sólo… es decir, siento interrumpirlos ahora y…

Ella guardó silencio cuando sintió una mano reposar en sus hombros. Hermione levantó la vista para ver cómo Wendell le sonreía y con un ademán de su mano la invitaba a adentrarse a la cálida casa de aspecto hogareño que se presentaba ante ella.

―¿Tienes hambre, querida? ―preguntó Monica con ternura maternal―. Espero que te guste el _risotto_. Wendell lo detesta, pero lo come sólo porque soy su adorada esposa.

―Eso no es cierto ―dijo Wendell, riendo mientras guiaba a Hermione―. Siempre me ha gustado cómo cocinas.

Hermione se maravilló de lo bien que se llevaban sus padres y su consciencia le hizo preguntarse si estaría bien hacer eso, arrebatarles esa felicidad que no tenían reparo en demostrar, ni siquiera cuando una desconocida hubiera llegado prácticamente a instalarse en su vida. Sólo cuando llegaron a la cálida cocina y los esposos giraron para verla, ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, Hermione entendió que aquello no era más que una locura. Dios, ¿qué clase de persona era? ¿Cómo podía hacerles algo así? Los conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que si descubrían la verdad quedarían destrozados.

―¿Hermione?

La castaña, con unas lágrimas empeñándose en escapar de sus ojos, empezó a temblar. Un sollozó escapó de sus labios y en un vano intento para contenerse a sí misma, cubrió su boca y dio unos pasos hacía atrás, confirmando sus temores: para ellos no era más que una desconocida, y aun así Hermione podía ver sus ojos angustiados y preocupados. Destruirles ese mundo perfecto, donde no habían tenido una hija por la cual preocuparse, una hija que sólo llegaría a causarles molestias, era cruel hasta para ella. Pensó en todo lo que habían perdido durante la guerra y los horrores que les evitó. ¿Por qué llenar las mentes de sus padres de recuerdos dolorosos? Ellos, que habían dado todo por apoyarla….

―Lo siento ―dijo la voz temblorosa de Hermione, mirando a su madre y a su padre―. ¡De verdad lo siento!

Girando sobre sus talones, la gryffindor ignoró las voces del matrimonio que la llamaban asustados, y simplemente salió de la casa lo más veloz que pudo, sin mirar atrás; no se atrevía a hacerlo porque, cualquier cosa que estuviera a sus espaldas, le rompería el corazón. De algún modo logró encontrar un camino lo suficientemente oscuro y al girarse, se alegró (y también se decepcionó) al comprobar que no había nadie siguiéndola. Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano izquierda mientras hundía la derecha en su bolsillo. Sacó su varita y la miró durante unos instantes antes de buscar con la mirada algún objeto cualquiera: halló una olvidada y vieja peineta cerca de un contenedor de basura. Se colocó en cuclillas para mirarla, y al darse cuenta de que aún temblaba, respiró profundamente. Pensó en lo más conveniente para ella y supo que tenía que tranquilizarse y volver a pensar las cosas; ya sabía que nada de esto iba a ser fácil. Recordó la Central de Trasladores que sabía que existía en Australia y, con ello en mente, señaló el arruinado objeto con su varita.

―_Portus _―susurró.

La peineta emitió un profundo brillo azul que arrancó a Hermione una sonrisa de amargura a través de sus lágrimas. Ella estiró sus dedos hacia el traslador creado, sabiendo que lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era alejarse y huir. No es como si ella fuese una cobarde. Pero Hermione acaba de descubrir que no era suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a sus padres sola. Le aterraba la idea de sus rostros tristes y decepcionados. Le dolía tanto que fueran tan felices sin ella…

Cuando su mano tocó la peineta, lo último que alcanzó a pensar antes de trasladarse fue que Harry tenía razón al intentar disuadirla. Quizá no debería hacerlo todo ella sola…

La alegre pareja que venía abrazada, y que se dirigía al mismo traslador que ella, logró que Hermione sintiera una ternura que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Sólo hasta ese momento, cuando estaba dispuesta a escapar de Australia con un destino escogido al azar, ella se permitió pensar en el calor de una pareja y en el hondo cariño que encontró, pero que nunca pudo terminar de comprender en Ron. Pensó en cuánto tiempo tuvo que pasar antes de que pudiera ponerle orden a sus sentimientos y que eso, el no estar juntos, parecía más natural de lo que en un inicio creyó que sería. Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en esa decisión acertada, aunque al principio no parecía así. ¿La que tomaba ahora resultaría igual? El alejarse por un tiempo de Australia, de la felicidad de sus padres… ¿estaría bien? ¿El tiempo volvería a enseñarle que sólo se necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado? Tal vez…

―Sujeten el traslador, por favor ―murmuró una voz a la que Hermione no dudó en obedecer. La familiar sensación que le hacía revolver el estómago le hizo pensar que tal vez se había vuelto a equivocar. Sin embargo, esa noche, cuando Hermione llegó al lugar indicado por el traslador y sus ojos miraron alrededor, lo último que esperó que la vida le ofreciera era la visión de un hombre conocido que llegaba al mismo tiempo que ella.

Atractivo, alto, de mirada fría y poseedor de un cabello rubio casi platinado que acentuaba sus rasgos afilados, quien también giró su rostro, logrando el inevitable encuentro de sus miradas. Draco Malfoy entrecerró sus ojos cuando reconoció a la mujer castaña que lo miraba paralizada, hasta que sin motivo alguno ella derramó una lágrima de la cual no pareció consciente.

Hermione salió de su momentáneo shock y se preguntó si acaso ésa era la respuesta de la pregunta que se había formulado antes de trasladarse.

―Bienvenidos a Nueva Zelanda ―dijo una voz lejana, ajena a ella, pero que alcanzó a escuchar. La gryffindor levantó su mano y tocó su mejilla, ahí donde Malfoy la miraba con insistencia y se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba llorando. Bajó la mirada hacia la palma de su mano, cuestionándose por qué él, de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser el que viera la parte más rota y frágil de ella.

…fue entonces cuando un pañuelo blanco, con las letras _D._ _M._ bordadas en plata fue colocado en su mano. Hermione levantó su vista y descubrió a Draco Malfoy, a unos pasos de ella, mirándola en silencio. Cuando sus miradas se conectaron, ella por un instante temió que él se burlaría… pero Malfoy simplemente le dirigió un último vistazo y giró lentamente, alejándose de ella y perdiéndose entre la multitud de viajeros llegados a la zona de trasladores.

La noche en la que Hermione tomó la decisión que cambiaría su vida no tenía nada de particular. Muchos la llamarían una noche _cualquiera_ y algunos otros, los curiosos, dirían que había sido especialmente brillante. Para Hermione, que siempre había creído en el poder de la voluntad, fue la noche en la que descubrió que dos caminos distintos entre sí y separados por un pasado adverso, tal vez estaban buscando el mismo lugar: el de la paz.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Para el Amigo Invisible 2013-14 me ha tocado escribir las peticiones de **Alesz**; en una de ellas pedía de ser posible un Draco/Hermione. No diré toda la trama, pero **Alesz**, puedo confirmarte (jurarte) que respetaré hasta el final lo que has pedido exclusivamente para esta historia. He de admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa ya que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja. Vamos, que ni siquiera he leído en su totalidad un Dramione, para qué mentir. Sin embargo, me he dedicado de corazón a pensar en esta historia y a narrarla con con cuidado. Espero de verdad que sea de tu agrado y que disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirla. Así que ya sabes, con mucho amor para ti el fic _Confesiones para amarte. _

**Sobre este capítulo: **Tenemos la presentación de la historia y el contexto sobre el que girará. Estamos hablando de un momento especial y particularmente doloroso tanto para Draco como para Hermione, aunque en el siguiente episodio será donde se pueda ver por qué Draco ha llegado donde está. Escogí Nueva Zelanda, un escenario que me parece nostálgico y hermoso, creo yo, ideal para la historia. Espero que este primer episodio haya sido de su agrado y también haya llamado su atención y no haberles aburrido de ninguna manera.

Agradezco a **FanFiker_FanFina**l, fantástica amiga, maravillosa escritora y excelente Beta, que me ayudó un montón con este fic y ha tenido la paciencia de un santo conmigo. No sé qué haría sin ti, cariño. ;)

Ahora, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se animen a acompañarme en esta historia. Es un cambio diferente para mí, pero de antemano les agradezco su tiempo. Muchas gracias por animarse a leer y más gracias si les nace un review para esta humilde historia. Un beso enorme y un saludo a todos de parte de PukitChan, la escritora perdida.


	2. Segunda Confesión

**Harry Potter, personajes, universo y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo simplemente soy una lectora cualquiera que escribe por mero placer, de modo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.

**Género: **Romance/Angustia/Tragedia.

**Rating:** +18

**Beta:** FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Capítulos: **2/5

* * *

**Nota extra de hoy:** Bueno, después de una semanita, aquí les presento el siguiente capítulo. Sólo un **pequeño anuncio**; hago mención durante el capítulo a **Milford Sound**, un lugar de Nueva Zelanda precioso. Les recomiendo que busquen el nombre de este lugar en Google y **vean una imagen**, para que tengan en mente una idea del paisaje que se está mencionado. **Es precioso, no se arrepentirán.**

* * *

**CONFESIONES PARA AMARTE**

Por:

PukitChan

_…y por favor, no olvides nunca que me odias._

**Segunda Confesión: Tu irresistible enfermedad**

Si una persona ajena mirase con atención la tercera mesa ubicada a un lado del ventanal, diría que quien la ocupaba era un hombre consumido por la soledad. Tal vez también murmuraría que ese hombre guardaba un profundo secreto que carcomía su alma y nublaba su mirada de recuerdos. Podrían crear toda una historia con respecto a él, pero probablemente ninguna sería correcta o quizás todas acertarían en cierta medida. Pero la verdad era que, aunque a nadie le interesara escuchar su versión, ninguna persona podría contar la historia de Draco Malfoy mejor que él mismo.

Sabía que tras una guerra, las historias memorables surgirían inevitablemente. La suya no se encontraba entre ésas; la suya era una tragicomedia que sería narrada en los libros posteriores de la historia como la del hombre que, en un anhelado intento de ser Mortífago, había tomado la marca tenebrosa para matar a Albus Dumbledore. Después de todo, ¿quién querría escuchar las motivaciones de un adolescente aterrado? Era más importante el daño ocasionado a los demás que todo el peso cargado durante tantos años. ¿O sería que nadie entendía la desolación mejor que él?

Ante ese pensamiento, Draco no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que por un sólo instante mostró su antigua y casi perdida personalidad. Él sabía que había cambiado de la misma manera en la que lo hacían miles de personas; a base de errores y golpes que dejaron profundas cicatrices. Enseñanzas que en ninguna clase de Encantamientos le dijeron que existían. Momentos que destrozaron e hicieron polvo sus creencias y para cuando se dio cuenta de que éstas habían sido las erradas, ya era demasiado tarde para dar la vuelta y regresar. Él, como muchos otros, no contaría su historia al mundo, porque era más fácil perdonar cuando se tenía a alguien a quien odiar. Y sin que nadie le consultara, había sido designado para ser repudiado.

Usualmente, el desprecio hacia su familia era algo que le irritaba, pero que había aprendido a manejar. No pretendía que nadie le entendiera, así que mientras cada día peleaba por algo más que su destino, Draco descubrió la manera en la que podía ganar su propia guerra. Tomó los negocios de su padre y los hizo suyos. Intentó por todos los medios sacarlos adelante para garantizar ese futuro que parecía tan tambaleante entre sus manos. Inclusive había conseguido tener contacto con los Greengrass, quienes pese a su resistencia inicial, aceptaron hacer un lucrativo negocio con él.

Ese negocio lo había traído a Nueva Zelanda.

Al inicio, Draco dudó mucho sobre esta decisión. Sin embargo, si quería ganarse la gracia de la familia Greengrass para poder cortejar a su hija menor, sabía que no tenía más elección, aún si era un momento difícil para los Malfoy. Los juicios de su padre estaban en pleno auge, y su madre estaba cansada de todo ese mediático circo que estaban montando en torno a su apellido, pese a contar con el sorprendente apoyo de Potter. Que fuera gracias al Gryffindor que no estuvieran presos en Azkabán, no dejaba de causarle una punzante irritación, mezclada con vergüenza y culpa, que hacía palpitar su sien. Cuando no quería deberle más a ese sujeto y a sus amigos, parecía que todos ellos llegaban para echarle en cara su pasado.

_Inclusive ella. _

No sabía por qué se habían encontrado justamente ahí, pero lo cierto era que lo habían hecho. Ella había alzado su rostro y sus miradas ―los de ella, unos intensos ojos marrones que dejaron caer una lágrima―, se encontraron. Draco habría reconocido en cualquiera la expresión desesperada que la castaña le dirigió como si él fuese la salvación prometida durante demasiado tiempo. Se mordió su labio inferior, tratando de ignorar la manera en la que Hermione Granger parecía ser una niña perdida en medio de un indescriptible caos. No obstante, cuando apreció el brillo de una lágrima deslizarse por la mejilla de la mujer, no pudo resistirse.

No sabía qué, pero _algo_ había empujado sus pasos hacia ella. Caminó, eliminando la distancia que entre ellos existía y, sin decir nada, colocó un pañuelo sobre su mano extendida. Sin importar quién fuera ella, para Draco era difícil ver a una mujer llorar, así que cuando Hermione levantó su mirada confundida, él no pudo hacer más que devolverle el gesto durante un instante que apenas duró unos escasos segundos, pero que fueron suficientes para que algo se removiese en su interior. Después, incómodo por ese sentimiento ―que le hacía desear acercar su mano y limpiar sus lágrimas―, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Un día después de eso, sentado en un lugar cualquiera que le permitía mirar al exterior, donde Nueva Zelanda se extendía antes sus ojos grises, Draco seguiría pensando en esa mirada marrón embargada por la tristeza y la amargura. No le había dado mayor importancia hasta ahora, porque ella no era del tipo de persona a quien le dedicaría uno solo de sus pensamientos. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué Granger estaba en Nueva Zelanda al mismo tiempo que él, ni por qué pensaba en ella cuando su atención debía estar en otro lado. No obstante esa expresión, que reconocería como propia, había sido tatuada en su mente con fuego.

Nunca antes había presenciado un llanto así. No era desesperado, ni escandaloso. Simplemente era el llanto de alguien que había sido lastimado profundamente. Lo sabía perfectamente porque la primera vez que lloró en Hogwarts, él también tenía esa expresión; la de alguien que ni siquiera era consciente de lo herido que estaba y que no podría resistir una carga que no sabía que llevaba durante mucho tiempo más.

Quizá, tanto ella como él, habían llegado a Nueva Zelanda simplemente para darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo el daño ocasionado, no eran tan diferentes como pensaban. Aunque no es como si Draco, estando en un lugar como ése y con demasiadas cosas por hacer, tuviera tiempo para averiguarlo. Después de todo, ése no era su camino.

* * *

Los primeros recuerdos que Hermione tenía sobre sus padres, incluían un libro de fotografías en el que particularmente destacaban las del paisaje de _Milford Sound, _en Nueva Zelanda. De niña, aquellas imágenes la habían conquistado y se prometió a sí misma algún día poder verlas con sus propios ojos. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba en ese cautivador lugar, con su mar tranquilo, su cielo despejado y las formaciones rocosas creando un paisaje tan bello como sublime, ella sólo era capaz de emitir una profunda tristeza que la ahogaba. No era ésa la forma en la que esperaba conocer _Milford Sound. _

Y aunque esos escasos días en Nueva Zelanda habían sido suficientemente tranquilizantes para enfriar sus emociones y controlar sus pensamientos, Hermione aún creía que ese viaje y todas las decisiones que surgieron en torno a él, eran sólo el resultado de su terrible egoísmo, sin importar cuántas veces su lógica le susurrara con sinceridad que existían situaciones en las que era más sabio retroceder en lugar de avanzar.

Frunciendo el ceño, levantó su mano izquierda y limpió su mejilla húmeda mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al barandal. Había pocos turistas, pero los suficientes para que se escuchara un interminable murmullo de pláticas que apenas era opacado por el sonido de los pequeños barcos al zarpar. Hermione se limitó a mirar la manera en la que se creaban ondas sobre el calmo mar, distorsionando el reflejo de las imponentes montañas. No se sentía con ánimos de subir a uno de esos barcos, pero sí de caminar. Con eso en mente, se alejó del pequeño muelle y tras unas cuantas indicaciones por parte de los guías locales, encontró una preciosa ruta para caminar.

Normalmente a Hermione no le hubiera importado andar sola, pero esa mañana se sentía un tanto desanimada para hacerlo y las pocas personas que habían optado por tomar ese camino ya estaban a una distancia considerable de ella. Abrazándose a sí misma, continuó su recorrido intentando distraer su mente con la flora que la rodeaba. Sonrió al pensar que, de alguna manera, aquello le recordaba a Hogwarts, con sus árboles altos que parecían ocultar más de un secreto. Sin embargo, el mundo muggle de manera casual había hecho notar su presencia con discretos señalamientos que indicaban qué dirección seguir para que nadie se perdiera en ese lugar; era obvio que si alguien ahí se desorientaba por algunos minutos, difícilmente encontraría el camino de regreso. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando por un instante se imaginó atrapada en una situación así.

El sonido del agua corriendo la distrajo de su ensoñación. Encontró que el sendero marcado se abría un poco más y los árboles, anteriormente amontonados, iban despejándose para darle la visión de una pequeña cascada que irrumpía en el escenario de una manera tan armoniosa y espectacular, que era imposible no detener sus pasos para apreciarla. A sus pies corría un río cuyo obvio final desembocaba en el mar que se encontraba más allá. Hermione contempló la caída del agua, sonriendo cuando unas gotas salpicaron su rostro y sus cabellos castaños como diminutos besos que pretendían animarla. Sólo después de un rato, cuando sus ojos habían analizado la natural estructura, descubrió que no estaba sola.

Lo primero que Hermione pensó al mirarlo de reojo fue que sólo se trataba de otro turista, pero ninguna persona que hubiese visto en el trayecto tenía ese cabello platinado tan peculiar. Tuvo que reunir su concentración perdida y avanzar unos pasos más para darse cuenta de que el hombre que estaba a los pies de la cascada, parado sobre unas rocas, contemplando también el agua caer e ignorando su presencia, era Draco Malfoy.

La castaña frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si acaso era la única a quien le parecía extraña aquella situación. Para su desgracia o fortuna, no había nadie más que ellos en la zona y no es como si estuviesen juntos. Aunque estaba a una distancia en la que era fácil darse cuenta de quién se trataba, nadie podría sentenciar que se encontraban compartiendo la misma visión. Sin embargo, y como si hubiese sido llamado por los pensamientos de la chica, Malfoy giró su rostro y se encontró con ella.

No fue como la primera vez en la Central de Trasladores. Ella no estaba llorando ni él parecía enojado. Al contrario, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, pareció existir una honda comprensión. Hermione lo miró con mayor detenimiento y se preguntó cómo era posible que Malfoy, aún en ese lugar, vistiera de esa forma tan presentable. Estaba convencida de que bajo ninguna circunstancia él habría utilizado un transporte muggle para llegar al lugar. Entonces, ¿qué hacía ahí?

Las dudas desaparecieron de su mente cuando el slytherin se alejó de la cascada y miró hacia atrás; ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y descubrió la visión lejana del mar. Eliminando cualquier duda que pudiese alojarse en ella, Hermione decidió caminar hacia el slytherin, dispuesta a agradecerle por el pañuelo que le había dado. Después de todo, no había sido grosero con ella cuando bien pudo hacerlo, así que eso debía de significar algo.

Por un instante creyó que Malfoy rechazaría su presencia con una mirada fría, pero él sólo la miró de reojo y no pronunció palabra alguna, ni siquiera cuando ella llegó a su lado. Hermione aprovechó esa aparente tregua entre ellos para mirarlo y concluir que, definitivamente, él no parecía un viajero sino más bien alguien que sabía perfectamente dónde estaba parado. Aquella deducción le hizo pensar que tal vez esa cascada tenía un significado especial para Malfoy, como para ella _Milford Sound. _

―No sabía que conocías _Piopiotahi [1]_, Granger ―pronunció tan repentinamente que Hermione no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse cuando entendió que era a ella quien le dirigía la palabra. Analizó la pregunta y pensó que el nombre mencionado por Malfoy ya lo había escuchado anteriormente, aunque no podía precisar dónde. Mordió su labio inferior, tratando de recordar, pero cuando entendió que no conseguiría nada pensando de esa manera y que el rubio aguardaba por su respuesta, decidió sincerarse.

―No lo conozco ―musitó al fin, sonrojada―. Es la primera vez que vengo aquí. Además, me trasladé en una avioneta.

Draco levantó una ceja y la miró. Hermione supuso que estaría preguntándose qué demonios era una avioneta, así que tomó aire para explicarlo, más antes de que la oración pudiera salir de sus labios, él habló:

―Me sorprendes, Granger. En el colegio eras una sabelotodo.

―¡Oye…! ―reclamó, alzando la mirada ofendida, en un gesto que enseguida se suavizó cuando lo descubrió sonriendo divertido. Nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma, al menos no frente a ella.

―_Piopiotahi_es el Hogsmeade de Nueva Zelanda―explicó Draco, desviando su mirada una vez más hacia lo más alto de esa montaña, allí donde el paso para los turistas estaba restringido por su difícil acceso―. Es un pueblo mágico, o más bien, varios pueblos mágicos que se encuentran ubicados en cada una de las montañas que rodean la zona.

―No lo sabía ―afirmó Hermione, sorprendida y feliz (por primera vez en su vida) de no saberlo. Ignorante, y tal vez temiendo que ninguna respuesta llegara, se animó a preguntar―: ¿Te estás alojando en uno de esos pueblos?

―Suenas demasiado impresionada por esa aseveración, Granger ―murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

―Lo estoy ―aceptó ella, recogiendo un mechón rebelde que había cubierto su rostro―. Es decir, tú… no esperaba que te gustaran lugares así, ¿sabes? Eres un Malfoy y cuando te vi en la Central de Trasladores, pensé que tu destino sería Wellington.

―Fui criado en Wiltshire ―comentó casi casualmente mientras estiraba su mano pálida para que el agua de la cascada lo salpicara―. Es campo. Me es muy difícil adaptarme a una ciudad. Incluso el Callejón Diagón era muy molesto para mí.

Ante aquella inesperada confesión, Hermione buscó su mirada, pero Draco ya había dado la media vuelta para avanzar. Aquel no era el Malfoy que había conocido en la escuela y eso quedaba más que claro. Se encontró preguntándose cuánto sería capaz de arriesgar si le hacía caso a esa pequeña voz en su mente que le animaba a confiar, porque eso era justo lo que necesitaba. _Poder confiar. _

Unos segundos después, Draco se detuvo y miró hacia el mar con una fuerte concentración. La gryffindor entendió entonces que el rubio estaba por aparecerse en el lugar que había nombrado como _Piopiotahi_.

―Malfoy ―habló, antes de que el hombre cerrara sus ojos. Él no la miró, pero supo por la manera en la que encogió y subió sus hombros, que le estaba prestando atención―. ¿Podría ir contigo? Me… me gustaría conocer _Piopiotahi_.

El rubio no se movió después de escuchar la petición. Cuando Hermione estaba dándose por vencida, convencida de que aquello no era más que una estúpida idea, notó que la mano izquierda de Draco se dirigía a ella y aguardaba. Ella sonrió con suavidad cuando se acercó y estiró el brazo, descubriendo una masculina, pero suave mano sujetándola con firmeza. Se ruborizó y escondió su rostro tras su desordenado cabello cuando él volteó a verla durante un instante, antes de realizar una aparición conjunta.

Porque quizá, sólo por una vez, la siempre correcta Hermione podría permitirse arriesgar.

* * *

Tal y como Draco había dicho, _Piopiotahi_ se trataba de un pueblo mágico. A Hermione le sorprendió descubrir la actividad de un día cotidiano desarrollándose con tanta libertad en una zona montañosa. Hacía frío, tal y como era de esperarse en una zona alta como ésa, pero no el esperado. Inclusive ella, que estaba cubierta con abrigadoras prendas muggles (y no una túnica y botas de piel de dragón como Draco), podía apreciar la luz del medio día y el calor que se sentía. Debía existir un hechizo que cubría al pueblo y lo libraba de esas pequeñas inclemencias del tiempo, o al menos ésa fue su conclusión.

Sea cual fuese la verdadera razón, Hermione se sintió reconfortada en cuanto llegó. Era como si un cálido mundo le hubiese abierto los brazos para estrecharla y decirle que todo el peso cargado en su corazón pronto se aliviaría. Ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder creerlo para así simplemente sonreír. Mientras caminaba apreciando todo lo que su alrededor acontecía, alcanzó a escuchar conversaciones de los habitantes, todas cargadas de un acento que más adelante supo que se denominaba _Maorí_, un poco más fuerte que su acento Británico. [2]

Si tiempo atrás le hubiesen dicho que esos serían los detalles que vislumbraría en compañía de Draco Malfoy, probablemente Hermione no habría atinado a hacer otra cosa más que reírse. No obstante, estaba ocurriendo inexplicablemente.

El slytherin caminaba a su lado, sin prisas y sin interrupciones, deteniéndose cuando ella lo hacía y permitiéndole ver el pequeño mercadillo que se expandía ante ellos. No hablaban, aunque de vez en cuando intercambiaban algunas miradas. Cuando Hermione detuvo sus pasos ante un artesano que creaba brazaletes, Draco se acercó, colocándose a su lado al mirar lo mismo que había llamado tanto su atención.

―Son creados como protección ―comentó Draco, lo bastante cerca de ella para que pudiera sentir su aliento y su fragancia envolviéndola, logrando que se estremeciera de una manera que logró ruborizarla. Nunca antes había pensando que sólo una ronca voz, explicándole algo, pudiera distraerla de tal modo―. ¿Notas la forma en cómo crea patrones de imágenes sobre la placa antes de darle forma de brazalete?

―S-Sí ―musitó ella, sintiéndose estúpida al tropezar con sus propias palabras―. ¿Tienen algún significado? ―preguntó, y aún sabiendo que si giraba sólo un poco su rostro se iba encontrar con el suyo, demasiado cerca, lo hizo. Draco, que al parecer no le incomodó aquella situación, bajó su mirada hacia los labios húmedos de la mujer y asintió.

―Dependiendo de la protección que quieras recibir ―musitó y desvió el cercano contacto hacia el artesano, estirando su mano para rozar sutilmente un par de brazaletes―. Estos diseños se regalan tradicionalmente un día anterior a una boda, de parte de los padres de la pareja. Simboliza la protección que se está pidiendo para la nueva familia que está por formarse. ¿Ves este grabado? ―preguntó Draco, rozando ahora uno de un profundo color plata. Hermione, al mirar de soslayo, grabó en su mente el aristocrático rostro del slytherin, percatándose más que nunca de lo atractivo que era―. Éste se regala a una persona a la que quieras protegerla de algún mal cercano, ya sea un accidente o inclusive la muerte.

―Sabes mucho de esto ―comentó Hermione, sin pretender nada con el comentario; sencillamente quería recalcar lo obvio. Draco entrecerró sus ojos y alejó sus manos de los brazaletes, antes de volver a su firme postura.

―He estado algunas veces aquí ―explicó, levantando su mirada hacia el cielo que, aunque despejado, parecía más bien recordarle a un día nublado―. Acabas acostumbrándote a ciertas cosas.

Draco no dijo nada más y sabiamente Hermione comprendió que no debía indagar en el pasado de una persona con la que apenas mantenía una relación que distaba mucho de ser compañerismo. Aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, el Draco Malfoy presente ante sus ojos parecía otro; no parecía interesado realmente en ser agradable, sino simplemente en ser… diferente.

―¿Satisfecha? ―preguntó Draco, en un intento de hacer exactamente lo que estaba cruzando por su mente: un cambio de tema―. Ahora eres una de las pocas personas que conocen este lugar.

―Sí, muchas gracias ―contestó, dibujando una tímida sonrisa mientras tocaba su brazo y miraba alrededor―. Tal vez si hubiera realizado este viaje con mayor precisión y no sólo como el resultado de una decisión impulsiva, las cosas habrían sido distintas. Pero aun así me alegra lo que ha pasado. Cambiaste, Malfoy.

―Tú también lo hiciste, Granger ―dijo, mirando intensamente a la mujer que estaba frente a él y que al parecer había olvidado que aún se encontraban en mitad de un pueblo, donde la gente iba y venía, siendo ellos un estorbo al estar parados en medio del camino. Aunque en realidad no es como si alguno le hubiese dado mayor relevancia a eso.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―cuestionó, entrecerrando los ojos y, sin notarlo, cambiando su posición a una defensiva. Eso al parecer le hizo recordar algo al rubio, que simplemente ladeó su sonrisa como si la oración de la castaña fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Probablemente porque para él lo era.

―A que te estás escondiendo aquí. Estás tan asustada que inclusive has aceptado venir conmigo sin saber si mis palabras eran ciertas. Pudo haber sido una trampa y pude haberte hecho daño. Pero desde que nos encontramos por primera vez, decidiste bajar la guardia conmigo. ¿Estabas esperando quizás eso? ¿Qué yo te dañara para olvidarte de aquello que estás escapando?

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar aquellas afirmaciones, al sentirlas terriblemente dolorosas quizá porque en el fondo tenían un cierto grado de verdad. Su labio inferior tembló y su ánimo, anteriormente sereno, vaciló. ¿Por qué Malfoy era capaz de leerla de esa manera tan acertada? ¿Por qué ella era tan estúpida para mostrar fácilmente sus emociones? Tal vez era porque cuando estaba con Harry, era ella quién tenía que descifrarlo, y Ron nunca habría sido capaz de notar aquello que bailaba con naturalidad frente a sus ojos. Tal vez en realidad Draco era una de esas pocas personas que se habían dedicado a leer sus expresiones corporales y a entender lo que decía entre líneas. Y aquello le hizo sentirse terriblemente expuesta.

―Tengo que irme, g-gracias por todo… ―dijo ella tan velozmente que posiblemente no fue escuchada por el rubio. Pero era mejor así, al menos para ella. No estaba comportándose como una gryffindor y eso era lo que menos le interesaba en ese instante. Lo único que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas era hacer algo, algo que la cambiara profundamente para que nadie jamás pudiera reconocerla.

Asustada por sus pensamientos, apresuró sus pasos en la dirección contraria a la que había estado caminando con Malfoy. Tropezó con algunas personas, pero sólo se abrazó más fuerte a sí misma y continuó su camino. Recordaba la zona donde se habían aparecido: era solitaria, con grandes árboles que al parecer tenían la función de cubrir el pueblo. Zigzagueó en un callejón que le pareció familiar y decidió adentrarse por ahí mientras se tranquilizaba lo suficiente para poder pensar en hacer una aparición, pero sobre todo, dejar de pensar en Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, pronto descubriría que ésa sería una faena difícil de realizar.

Cuando llegó a las afueras del pueblo, disminuyó su velocidad hasta quedar quieta, buscando controlar su agitada respiración. Mas antes de que lograra hacerlo, una mano se ciñó con fuerza en torno a su brazo, haciéndola girar con más suavidad de la que en un inicio pensó que sería. No tuvo tiempo para entender qué sucedía porque fue empujada y recargada en el tronco de uno de los árboles. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, pero una inesperada mano fría acarició su mentón y alzó su rostro, para animarla a abrir los ojos. Como esperaba, Hermione se encontró con Draco, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el árbol. Lo que no esperaba era su cercanía, su aroma y la manera en la que la estremeció con tan solo mirarla. Una mano se posó en su cintura y Draco se acercó más a ella. Hermione comenzó a llorar con suavidad y sólo cuando sintió una de sus lágrimas mojando la comisura de sus labios, ella abrió la boca para preguntar:

―¿Por qué haces esto?

―Porque nos parecemos ―fue todo cuanto dijo. Inclinó su cabeza y sus labios fríos chocaron contra los de Hermione. Ella, temblando, no opuso resistencia cuando la lengua tibia acarició y delineó su boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar ella. Y cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ella suspiró y respondió vacilante a la suave caricia mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de Draco, como si al fin hubiese encontrado un lugar del cual sostenerse.

La tarde en la que la vida de Draco Malfoy cambió de rumbo, no tenía nada de asombrosa; era otra tarde común. Algunos dirían que aquel rubio que había estado alojándose desde hacía varios días atrás en ese lugar, seguía siendo exactamente la misma persona que había sido al llegar. Otros, los cómicos, dirían que sólo era un extranjero más. Para Draco Malfoy, que siempre había seguido todas las órdenes impuestas en su vida, fue la tarde en la que descubrió que más allá de todo lo que creía, él se podía arriesgar. Arriesgarse y también, equivocarse.

* * *

**Notas del capítulo:**

[1] _Piopiotahi, _es el nombre en el idioma Maorí de _Milford Sound. _La comunidad mágica que inventé para esta historia decidí nombrarla con una de las lenguas más importantes de Nueva Zelanda. Los Maoríes son una etnia habitante de esta región. De ninguna manera se pretende faltar al respeto con esta pequeña invención, sino más bien como un pequeño homenaje al lugar que me inspiró para escribir esta historia.

[2] Hago una referencia nuevamente a los acentos que utilizan al hablar. Obviamente, el acento británico es diferente al neozelandés. También los acentos pueden variar en torno a la región. A esto se refiere con acento maorí.

[3] Agradezco a la música de piano del compositor Sean Beeson, maravillosas creaciones que me inspiraron varias veces para algunas escenas de este capítulo.

¡OMG, su primer beso! Me emociona el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, por su puesto, **Alesz** es para ti esta historia.

Muchas gracias a **Fanfiker-FanFinal** por betear esta historia. ¡Te adoro! *3*

**A los reviews que no puedo contestar por mensaje privado:**

**Suki; **¡Muchas gracias por tu review! La verdad pienso que la vida de Hermione realmente es más complicada de lo que se da a entender. Aquí esta la versión de Draco, espero que te agrade. ¡Saludos!

Muchas gracias a **adrmil, suki, Kuroneko1490, Alesz, FanFiker-FanFinal, jeka culle seddielovenathan** por cada uno de sus reviews. ¡Saludos y hasta el tercer capítulo! ;)


	3. Tercera Confesión

**Harry Potter, personajes, universo y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo simplemente soy una lectora cualquiera que escribe por mero placer, de modo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.

**Género: **Romance/Angustia/Tragedia.

**Rating:** +18

**Beta:** FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Capítulos: **3/5

* * *

**CONFESIONES PARA AMARTE**

Por:

PukitChan

_…y probablemente seré tu más dolorosa cicatriz. _

**Tercera Confesión: Aquel destino adverso**

Fue un minuto el tiempo que a Hermione le tomó comprender lo sucedido. Ni siquiera cuando Draco se separó, dándole el espacio suficiente para respirar, ella se animó a abrir los ojos. Sintió un dulce cosquilleo recorrer sus labios entreabiertos por los cuales el oxígeno entraba velozmente. Tenía miedo. De hecho estaba aterrada por lo que sentía y la clase de emociones que emergían de su cuerpo. Nunca antes había sido besada de esa manera tan intensa y pasional. No podía entender cómo era posible que se sintiera atraída con tanta facilidad por alguien que la había dañado tanto en el pasado. ¿Acaso era masoquista? ¿O quizá se estaba dando la oportunidad de explorar aquello que sus propias convicciones le habían negado?

―Granger…

La voz de Draco que los años se habían encargado de engrosar, fue un susurro que murió en su oído izquierdo. Instintivamente ella se adhirió más al tronco del árbol en el que estaba recargada, pero la mano ajena ―rápida y firme― le impidió moverse más de lo necesario. La calidez que emanaba el rubio la hacía reaccionar. Sentía los labios acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja y sus cuerpos rozarse de manera casi inocente, pero lo suficiente para que ella entendiera que Draco Malfoy no tenía ninguna intención de dejarla ir.

―¿…acaso me tienes miedo? ―preguntó. El pulso de Hermione se aceleró cuando lo escuchó, aunque fue justamente esa cuestión la que la animó a abrir los ojos. Descubrió la mejilla del rubio rozando la suya mientras le hablaba al oído. Ella razonó las palabras y pronto entendió que no era a Draco a quien le temía, sino más bien a lo que él le hacía sentir.

―No te tengo miedo, Malfoy ―pronunció y cuando él se separó para verla a los ojos, pudo ver esa inteligencia que siempre había caracterizado a su mirada―. Y no pretendo ocultarme detrás de algo como eso.

Aun así, pese a la seguridad de su voz, el cuerpo de Hermione no podía dejar de temblar de tal manera que no podía ser simplemente adjudicado a la brisa helada que golpeó sus sonrojadas mejillas y removió sus desordenados cabellos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio a Draco esbozar una sonrisa mientras levantaba la mano izquierda para sujetar su rostro. La mujer entreabrió la boca, sintiendo el pulgar del slytherin acariciar sus labios hinchados. Se sonrojó.

―Estás huyendo de otros, pero no de mí ―susurró, y por un breve segundo, Hermione creyó escuchar ironía en su voz aunque en realidad no la sorprendería si lo hubiese; Draco tenía todos los motivos del mundo para burlarse. Sin embargo, esas no parecían ser sus intenciones cuando el slytherin, cansado de acariciar sus labios, se inclinó una vez más hacia ella. Hermione no tenía ni el deseo ni las fuerzas para oponerse a ello. En realidad, contrario a lo que esperaba, se animó a levantar sus brazos y rodear el cuello de Draco mientras él rodeaba su cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre hundía sus dedos entre los cabellos ondulados.

El beso fue más lento y, sorprendentemente, más satisfactorio que el primero. La tímida lengua de Hermione se animó a buscar la de Draco, percibiendo su seguridad al guiarla, como si de antemano supiera las formas de complacerla. El pensamiento de que el rubio simplemente le estaba demostrando cuán amplia era su experiencia la retrajo lo suficiente para que fuera percibido, pero, lejos de amedrentarse, Draco sujetó su nuca y movió sus labios, haciéndole el amor a su boca. La calidez que emanaban sus dedos la hicieron sentirse desnuda pese a llevar varias capas de ropa. Cuando se separó, la idea de sentirse excitada con un simple beso de pronto se volvió una realidad. No obstante, Hermione se negó a agachar su rostro frente a Draco una vez más. Sí, estaba escapando y refugiándose en _Milford Sound_, pero ése no era pretexto para que la llamaran cobarde y mucho menos él, de entre todas las personas.

―No tengo razones para huir de ti, _Draco._

El slytherin sonrió de lado al escuchar su nombre en esos labios mojados. Ya no acorralaba a Hermione, pero su cercanía aún la mareaba. Sus ojos grises, que en ese momento parecían negros, oscurecidos por el placer, la recorrieron lentamente, tratando de descifrar ese extraño enigma que ella se había vuelto. No parecía ser correcto, pero ninguno quería apartarse del lado del otro. Y sólo cuando ese análisis terminó, a Hermione se le ocurrió pensar en el ridículo y desarreglado espectáculo que debería resultar su apariencia para alguien como Draco. Sin embargo, el rubio simplemente se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, dispuesto a contestar sus palabras.

―Tal vez deberías tenerlas, _Hermione _―musitó. Ella desvió su rostro hacia un lado, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, aunque no sabía si era por la ironía que estaba viviendo o por los caminos que la habían llevado a esa situación.

―No suelo amedrentarme tan fácilmente. Además… ―pronunció y miró más allá de Draco, en dirección hacia donde estaba el pueblo que recién había visitado.

―¿Además…? ―dijo, incitándola a continuar.

―…además quiero uno de esos brazaletes.

El viento sopló un poco más fuerte y Hermione levantó la vista al cielo; se estaba haciendo tarde y pronto tendría que regresar a su propio hotel en el mundo muggle, donde no le esperaba nada más que un grueso libro sobre la repisa de su habitación. De pronto, aquella idea junto con la de decirle adiós a Draco, a quien había besado sin saber por qué, se le hizo extremadamente desoladora. No quería irse y recordar la deprimente causa que aún dañaba su corazón.

―¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí, Granger? ―preguntó Draco, adivinando la línea de sus pensamientos y robándole un latido de su corazón. Que él supiera entenderla con tanta facilidad le hacía preguntarse en qué momento el mundo había comenzando a correr con tanta prisa―. Me estoy hospedando en una posada que aún tiene habitaciones libres.

Y Hermione, a pesar del remolino de pensamientos que aturdían su mente, asintió.

* * *

De la misma manera en la que nunca esperó besar a Hermione Granger, Draco tampoco podía creer la facilidad con la que la chica había aceptado quedarse en _Piopiotahi_. Sin embargo, ella lo impresionó cuando supo adaptarse a su decisión. Su apariencia de turista muggle quedó atrás cuando, luego de conseguir una habitación, Hermione había comprado una vestimenta típica que haría más cómoda su estancia en ese lugar. La larga túnica que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, su cabello largo y finalmente ordenado, y la manera en la que sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas por la tibia humedad que rodeaba el pueblo, hacía que más de uno se detuviera a apreciar a la joven mujer recién llegada.

Draco no sabía si sentirse celoso u orgulloso, pero lo cierto era que no tenía derecho sobre ninguna de esas dos emociones. Además, Hermione había terminado por ignorarlo cuando se concentró en recorrer, leer y preguntar sobre _Piopiotahi_. A Malfoy, que siempre había sido el centro de atención, le irritaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar; al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso del que no habían hablado, pero que seguía estando presente cuando sus miradas se encontraban y ella alejaba la vista sonrojada. Draco supo que, para bien o para mal, ese beso se volvería algo que ninguno podría olvidar. Aunque no estaba seguro si realmente quería olvidar.

Cuando la noche cayó sobre _Piopiotahi_ y Draco entró a su habitación, se cuestionó sobre lo que hacía. El estar con Hermione ―sonreírle, mirarla, hablar con ella― no debería ser tan natural. Al menos no mientras sus planes, ubicados en Londres, aún contemplaran a Astoria Greengrass. Se sobó la frente, intentando explicarse algo que no parecía tener respuesta, pero que se había vuelto tan fascinante como inexplicable. Mientras se desvestía para buscar ropa más ligera que portar esa noche, imaginó que tal vez, en la habitación de al lado, Hermione estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo: retirando de su cuerpo aquel vestido que le quedaba ridículamente bien y que logró despertar en él un instinto sexual que había permanecido dormido, al menos durante ese viaje.

Resopló fastidiado. Necesitaba despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos, así que caminó por su habitación y se dirigió al pequeño balcón que daba una maravillosa vista de _Milford Sound_; tal vez ahí, mirando las lejanas cascadas, recordaría que el motivo de su viaje ―por muy placentero que estuviera siendo― era sólo por negocios.

Tomó un vaso de whiskey y salió. La fresca noche lo saludó con una brisa fría golpeando su rostro mientras sus ojos contemplaban el paisaje. Era un lugar tan apacible que por un instante Draco consideró quedarse a vivir ahí para siempre. Tal vez con alguien. _Tal vez con Granger._

―Si pudiera… probablemente me escondería aquí para siempre.

Él giró su rostro al escuchar la voz. Hermione, a unos metros de distancia, estaba sentada mirando también el paisaje, envuelta en una bata blanca que parecía resaltar las facciones de su piel. Draco levantó una ceja, dispuesto a preguntarle cómo había llegado ahí hasta que su propia razón le recordó que sus habitaciones estaban la una al lado de la otra y por ende, sus balcones también. Si bien estaban separados por la estructura misma de la posada, aquello no impedía que pudieran mantener una plática normal. De hecho, parecía que eso era exactamente lo que ambos habían estado buscando sin saberlo: estar juntos.

―¿No deberías estar cenando? ―preguntó Draco, bajando su bebida y colocándola en el borde de piedra del balcón. Ella lo miró de soslayo y sonrió.

―Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo.

Ella suspiró y se levantó, acercándose a la orilla de su balcón para recargarse en ésta y poder conectar su mirada con la de Draco. Cuando el rubio la imitó y la lejanía de ambos había sido reducida considerablemente, el rubio la observó con atención. Hermione sonreía, pero la tristeza de su mirada no lograba desvanecerse. Se descubrió deseando levantar su mano y acariciar la piel de la mujer para comprobar una vez más si sus labios habían sido tan dulces. Mas antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, Hermione ladeó suavemente el rostro y estiró su mano, aunque pronto entendió que la distancia, si bien escasa, no le permitiría tocarlo.

―¿Por qué me besaste? ―preguntó con suavidad. No parecía enfadada o confundida. Más bien, parecía la pregunta de alguien que intentaba comprender todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El rubio entrecerró los ojos, intentando encontrar una respuesta a lo que él mismo se había estado cuestionando tantas veces, que inclusive había olvidado la cuenta.

―No lo sé ―fue su sincera respuesta, por mucho que le molestara la ambigüedad de sus palabras. Supuso que para alguien como Hermione, aquello debería ser desagradable. No obstante, la mujer esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se encogió de hombros mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

―Me alegra saber que no soy la única confundida en esto ―pronunció y miró hacia el paisaje cada vez más oscuro. ―He estado pensándolo… yo respondí a tu beso, ¿no es así? También decidí quedarme. Desde que llegué a Nueva Zelanda, no tengo razones o buenas ideas… pero a pesar de todo, esto se siente… bien.

El rubio dio un trago más a su bebida mientras escuchaba las palabras de la castaña. No saber qué hacer era una de las cosas que más le pesaban de su adolescencia porque se había limitado a obedecer para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, ese tiempo había pasado y ahora, mirando a Hermione y sintiendo el sabor del whisky empapar sus sentidos, descubrió que el desconocer sus pasos tampoco podría ser tan malo. Realmente _no parecía _serlo.

―¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo, Hermione? ―preguntó y maldijo mentalmente la distancia de los balcones. Probablemente ya la tendría entre sus brazos y acariciando su cuerpo por debajo de aquellas ligeras prendas.

―Sí ―dijo ella y una mirada divertida brilló en sus ojos cuando se recargó un poco más en el borde―. Estoy diciendo una total locura.

―Lo es ―confirmó Draco. Luego murmuró―: Cenemos juntos mañana.

* * *

Para Hermione, acostumbrarse a _Pipiotahi_ fue más fácil gracias a la compañía de Draco. Él conocía el pueblo y la guiaba por los mejores lugares para visitar. A menudo las caminatas que realizaban los llevaban a la cascada en la que se habían encontrado por primera vez. Al inicio, sus conversaciones fueron simples y hasta incómodas, pero más pronto de lo que ambos hubiesen esperado, se adaptaron a la compañía del otro. Los días pasaban entre atardeceres, pláticas, besos lentos, un silencioso entendimiento y miradas. A menudo sus opiniones no coincidían, pero descubrieron que esas diferencias los unían aún más. Hermione era apasionada al decir lo que pensaba y en lo que creía, y Draco la estimulaba al pronunciar los «_peros»_ que ella debía resolver. Y en medio de todo eso entendieron también que el aprender a conocerse era una manera de poder perdonar su pasado y reencontrarse con el presente; con ese extraño y a la vez familiar _ahora o nunca. _

―Gracias por la cena de hoy ―musitó Hermione, levantando el rostro para ver los ojos de Draco. Él estaba de pie frente a ella, con esa expresión simple que poco a poco empezaba a saber cómo leer. Porque aunque el slytherin podía parecer alguien imperturbable, Hermione ya había descubierto que existían pequeños detalles que delataban su sentir.

―Fue una charla interesante, la de los elfos ―dijo Draco, ladeando una sonrisa.

―No estuviste de acuerdo con ninguna de mis ideas.

―Todas y cada una de mis razones eran válidas, Hermione. Por eso yo gané la discusión.

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―exclamó la sonrojada mujer, entornando sus ojos―. No existen ganadores en _conversaciones_ así. Simplemente se deben llevar a un acuerdo ambos puntos de vista.

―¿Llamas "_conversaciones_" a golpear la mesa, gritar sobre la libertad de los elfos y así obligar a todos a mirarnos?

―Puede que me haya dejado llevar un poco ―concedió ella, riendo―. Pero ambos sabemos que yo tengo razón.

Draco decidió que era su turno de poner los ojos en blanco. No podía creer en serio que aún después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ella siguiera insistiendo sobre el tema. Aunque en los últimos cuatro días, Draco había descubierto que tal vez era precisamente esa tenacidad lo que le agradaba de Hermione. Esbozó otra sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para ella, pero que aun así, Draco no pudo evitar al pensar que tal vez finalmente había madurado. Después de todo, el aceptar que Hermione le gustaba debía ser una muestra ello. Confiaba en que así fuera.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad hasta que sintió las manos ajenas instalarse en su cintura, incitándola a retroceder hasta que recargarse en la puerta de la habitación de Draco. Cuando sus bocas se encontraron en uno de esos besos pasionales que cada vez eran más frecuentes, el rubio la sujetó de las caderas, delineando las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella jadeó con suavidad al sentir cómo la tela de su falda se elevaba por los insinuantes movimientos. Inclusive la puerta pareció ceder ante ellos pues se abrió, obligándola a tambalearse. Supo que si no había caído al suelo, fue simplemente porque Draco la tenía sujeta, aunque una de sus manos había descendido y jugaba con la orilla del vestido, sin dejar de besarla.

_Era una locura._

Pero sin importar cuántas veces se lo dijera a sí misma, Hermione sólo podía pensar en las manos que acariciaban sus piernas por debajo de la falda y en esos labios que recorrían su clavícula. Su voz se había limitado a exclamar pequeños gemidos que se acrecentaban con una rapidez francamente vergonzosa para ella. Entonces, en un acto que Hermione no habría esperado jamás, Draco la sujetó por las nalgas y la levantó. Por reflejó, la castaña rodeó con sus piernas el cuerpo del slytherin y escondió su rostro en el cuello de éste cuando comprendió que él, en esa posición, descubriría lo húmeda que estaba. No podía creer lo expuesta que estaba y el anhelo que sentía. Se estremeció y contuvo un gemido cuando su cuerpo se frotó contra el abdomen, a medida que Draco caminaba. Sólo cuando la dejó caer con suavidad sobre la cama inundada de su aroma, Hermione logró comprender dónde estaban y cómo sus deseos la habían dominado. Al abrir los ojos, encontró al rubio colocando encima de ella, esperando. _Esperándola. _

―¿No quieres? ―preguntó Draco roncamente y ella entendió que él hacía acoplo del último trozo de su voluntad; que no se detendría durante mucho tiempo más. Hermione, que no había estado con nadie más que Ron, de pronto se sintió una niña torpe. Sentía su entrepierna palpitar y el apetito de su cuerpo aumentar por la sola visión de ese hombre cuyo cabello rubio desordenado caía por su frente ocultando unos ojos grises en los que brillaba la excitación. El comprender que Draco la deseaba e imaginarse siendo penetrada, le arrancó a Hermione un quejido suave que sólo fue interrumpido por su voz.

―Sí quiero. No te detengas más…

Draco continuó.

Primero desabotonó el vestido, exponiendo los senos de Hermione, atrapados en un fino y adornado sostén. Mientras retiraba su propia ropa, sus labios besaron el cuello, bajando hasta su pecho, descubriendo excitado lo increíblemente receptiva que era y cómo su voz no era escandalosa, sino que emitía largos y suaves gemidos que lo sumergían en una intimidad enloquecedora. Su miembro, erecto y caliente, encontró alivió al ser liberado de las molestas prendas. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa tímida cuando se liberó de su ropa interior y quedó desnuda ante él.

―Eres hermosa ―musitó Draco, acariciando y sujetando los senos con ambas manos e inclinándose para lamer sus pezones. Ella rodeó el cuerpo del hombre y dejó caer su cabeza hacia la almohada cuando sintió la erección rozarla. Instintivamente separó más sus piernas y sollozó cuando uno de los dedos del rubio se perdió entre los pliegues de su cuerpo, buscando su clítoris, masajeándolo lentamente.

Hermione no sabía que fuera capaz de desear tanto a un hombre, pero las manos de Draco, los movimientos de su lengua sobre sus senos, la forma en la que se movía y se empujaba contra ella, le gritaban que lo necesitaba. Y si bien no sabía qué clase de destino estaba preparado para ellos porque nunca habían tocado el tema, Hermione supo que toda su vida se arrepentiría si no disfrutaba ese momento. Se incorporó ligeramente y su boca buscó la de Draco ansiosamente, pidiéndole sin palabras que la hiciera suya.

Al separarse, sus miradas se encontraron en un momento eterno mientras Draco lamía sus labios y se colocaba entre sus piernas. Cuando él la penetró, Hermione se aferró a su espalda con ambas manos sin ser consciente de nada más que el intenso placer que la invadió y que fue aumentando a cada segundo que pasaba en ese delicioso e intenso vaivén. Y cuando sus húmedos cuerpos se encontraron en el más intenso orgasmo, Hermione decidió que, sin importar el final, aquella aventura ―fuese pasajera o no―, debería conservarla para siempre en sus memorias.

* * *

La mañana en la que Draco despertó con Hermione entre sus brazos fue igual a muchas otras en _Piopiotahi. _Nadie pensaría que era especial; sin embargo, cuando ella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió somnolienta, el slytherin supo por primera vez que la diferencia entre el sexo y hacer el amor, radicaba en los sentimientos que existían cuando lo hacía. Y que tal vez, Hermione Granger era lo que muchos llamaban _la persona correcta. _

Nunca hubiese imaginado que su sonrisa se desvanecería poco tiempo después de esa mañana.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

¡Ufff! Un capítulo intenso. Estamos a dos capítulos del final :( y eso es triste, porque probablemente me maten después de eso, jajajajajajajaa. ¡Culparé a Alez, quien pidió una historia así! Aunque todavía no puedo revelarlo todo, estoy segura de que ya se están haciendo una idea.

Gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal** por ayudarme con el beteo ó.ó Sin ella, esta historia luciría rara, muy rara x3

Gracias a **Kuroneko1490, FanFiker-FanFinal, adrmil, Gabriela Cruz y a Alesz** por los reviews en el capítulo pasado. :


	4. Cuarta Confesión

**Harry Potter, personajes, universo y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo simplemente soy una lectora cualquiera que escribe por mero placer, de modo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.

**Género: **Romance/Angustia/Tragedia.

**Rating:** +18

**Beta:** FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Capítulos: **4/5

* * *

**CONFESIONES PARA AMARTE**

Por:

PukitChan

_…y tal vez robé para siempre los latidos de tu corazón._

**Cuarta confesión: Nuestros cuerpos resquebrajados**

Era su último día en _Piopiotahi: _Hermione no podía retrasar más lo inevitable y Draco tenía que ir a Wellington a cerrar el negocio de los Greengrass. Cuando esa misma mañana se lo había comunicado, la gryffindor asintió y le sonrió. Ambos sabían que no duraría para siempre, sin importar cuántas veces hubieran imaginado un futuro, juntos. En algún momento saldrían de ese paraíso perdido y todo lo que habían construido en tan pocos días se desmoronaría como un hermoso castillo de arena ante el embate de las olas del mar. Y aunque era obvio para ambos, el entenderlo no lo hacía menos doloroso.

Por eso, mientras miraba su último atardecer desvanecerse entre las olas del mar a las orillas del pueblo, Hermione suspiró profundamente cuando sintió la mano de Draco rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, hundiendo sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello. Ella se recargó en el pecho del slytherin, preguntándose si acaso ésa sería la forma en la que le diría adiós. Se aferró a él con ambos brazos cuando comenzó a temblar, sintiéndose estúpida de que aquello realmente estuviera lastimándola tanto.

Curiosamente, Hermione descubrió que no podía llorar. Su garganta estaba cerrada, su cuerpo se sujetaba al de Draco, de vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban, pero ninguna lágrima escapaba de sus ojos. Era como si el rubio hubiese absorbido todo de ella, dejando sólo los profundos sentimientos que jamás creyó experimentar, acompañados de la más desoladora de las penas que, a pesar de todo, no eliminaría los maravillosos momentos vividos.

Y en ese momento, en ese pequeño y extraordinario instante entre los brazos de Draco, Hermione supo que nunca volvería a experimentar tanta felicidad y tanta tristeza juntas como en aquel atardecer en _Piopiotahi. _

* * *

En esa madrugada, cuando Hermione y Draco llegaron a la Central de Trasladores de Nueva Zelanda, el cielo aún era un manto de color negro que no permitía el resplandor de algunos rayos solares. El paisaje, aunque hermoso, también era devastador. Tendrían que separarse en el mismo lugar donde sus caminos se habían cruzado por primera vez ―cuando esa comunicación carente de palabras, pero llena de miradas―, les dijo que se acercaran el uno al otro. Y aunque ninguno sabía si en algún momento llegarían a lamentar esos apasionados días, estaban seguros de que serían una huella imborrable en el alma del contrario.

Ante ese pensamiento, Draco se limitó a apretar la suave mano que reposaba en su brazo. Hermione, atraída por aquel movimiento, levantó su rostro tranquilo y cruzó sus miradas. La tímida sonrisa que dibujó fue suficiente para que el slytherin se inclinara lo suficiente para darle un beso casto que la sorprendió. Tal vez por la manera en la que Draco se recargó en su frente, sin expresar nada. Como si quisiera quedarse para siempre en esa posición. Y tal vez Hermione estaba de acuerdo con eso.

―Tenías razón ―musitó Hermione, cerrando los ojos. No prescindía de su sentido de la vista para saber que el rubio esperaba una explicación a sus inesperadas palabras―. Dijiste que estaba huyendo de algo y es verdad. ―Ella tuvo que inspirar hondamente para animarse a continuar con la explicación más dolorosa que había dado hasta entonces―. Sabes que mis padres son muggles. Nunca me he avergonzado por ello, pero para proteger sus vidas durante la guerra, me vi en la necesidad de modificar su memoria y hacerles creer que tenían una existencia donde jamás tuvieron una hija.

Draco se separó para mirarla. Hermione se refugió en su pecho y de inmediato pudo sentir unas cálidas lágrimas humedeciendo su ropa; el llanto de la castaña siempre había sido silencioso, pero por el simple hecho de que pudiera compartirlo con él, que fuera Draco a quien Hermione había escogido para hacerle saber de esa profunda herida en su corazón, lograba hacerle entender que tal vez aquello debería durar más. _Mucho más. _

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no los veías?

―Algunos años ―murmuró Hermione, soltando una risa angustiada que lastimó su garganta―. Me costó mucho esfuerzo localizarlos. Sabía que estarían en Australia, pero aun así fue complicado. Y cuando finalmente pude hallarlos, todo salió mal. No me atreví a modificar sus recuerdos… no quería que sufrieran. Entonces huí, tomando una de las primeras decisiones impulsivas en mi vida.

―Eso te trajo a Nueva Zelanda ―dedujo Draco, sonriendo de lado en el instante en el que Hermione hurgó en los bolsillos de su ropa y deslizó un inmaculado pañuelo blanco que el rubio reconoció de inmediato: se trataba del mismo pañuelo que le había dado en ese mismo lugar, poco tiempo atrás.

―Estoy siendo estúpida, lo sé… todo esto ha sido el producto de mis decisiones ―musitó Hermione, limpiando su rostro mojado. Sólo cuando pudo serenarse, ella se sintió mucho más ligera que antes; tal vez el compartir esos sentimientos con Draco realmente había reducido su carga. Quizá podía permitirse tomar el valor que había caracterizado siempre a los gryffindor para hacer aquello que su corazón con tanta fuerza le insistía a realizar.

―No soy yo quien puede decirte si tus decisiones fueron correctas o no, Hermione ―exclamó Draco, deslizando sus dedos por el lóbulo de la mujer. En realidad entendía sus razones para actuar como lo hizo. Algunos la llamarían valiente mientras que otros le darían el nombre de egoísta. Pero lo único cierto era que Hermione simplemente había actuado como creyó que era mejor para todos y en realidad nadie podía culparla o juzgarla por ello. La guerra fue una época donde las personas únicamente ansiaban sobrevivir sin importar cuáles métodos se tenían que usar. Él también se había equivocado muchas veces al intentar proteger a su familia. Y como Hermione, Draco aún cargaba con las consecuencias de aquellas decisiones.

Una mujer alta y rubia se acercó a ellos, incómoda por interrumpirlos en un momento íntimo, pero sin poder evitarlo. La desconocida preguntó por sus nombres y a cada uno le indicó los minutos que faltaban para acercarse a sus trasladores. Draco sintió a Hermione suspirar bajo sus brazos cuando las palabras «_veinte minutos» _se escucharon. Parecía que el tiempo se burlaba de ellos y jugaba en su contra.

―¿Qué harás ahora? ―preguntó Draco cuando finalmente la desconocida se había retirado―. ¿Regresarás a Australia?

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sujetaba la mano de Draco y se ponía de puntillas para besar su mejilla.

―No. Regresaré a Londres.

―¿No piensas modificar la memoria de tus padres?

―Sí ―exclamó ella con una seguridad renovada brillando en sus ojos marrones―. Pero primero quiero entender perfectamente la razón por la cual lo hago y las consecuencias que vendrán después de ello. No quiero salir huyendo como la última vez, y aunque todo desembocó en algo extraordinario, si realmente deseo recuperarlos necesito ser más fuerte.

―¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?

―Porque no lo haré sola ―aclaró, sonriendo―. Antes de ir a Australia, Harry dijo que Ron y él podrían acompañarme. Tienes razón, ¿cierto? No tengo que hacerlo sola. Puedo confiar en mis amigos. Regresaré a Londres para hacer las cosas de una mejor manera esta vez.

Draco mordió su labio inferior. Durante esos días había olvidado por completo la existencia de Potter y Weasley, pero Hermione le había recordado que ellos eran sus amigos. Sólo eso, porque era obvio que con la comadreja no podría estar fluyendo alguna relación. Estaba seguro de que si fuera así, Hermione jamás lo hubiera besado. No parecía ser alguien que manejara el concepto de la culpa y la mentira demasiado bien. Draco la habría descubierto al instante si hubiese mentido. No obstante, el saber que a pesar de todo Hermione seguía contando con ellos dos para sacar sus problemas adelante le creó una profunda molestia en su interior que pronto adquirió el nombre y la forma de los celos. Y no podía creer que tuviera celos de Weasley.

―No tienes que ir con ellos ―susurró.

―¿Disculpa?

―No tienes que apoyarte siempre en ellos ―dijo, esta vez lleno de resolución. Pero Hermione pareció no entender sus palabras, porque se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

―No quiero hacerlo sola.

Draco resopló y sujetó la cintura de Hermione para acercarla a su cuerpo mientras que con su mano izquierda tocaba su mentón para levantar su rostro. Ella abrió sus ojos asombrada, pero no pronunció palabra alguna cuando el rubio acercó su rostro y le sonrió.

―No comprendes, Granger ―declaró―. No irás con ellos porque yo te acompañaré a visitar a tus padres.

―¡¿Qué?!

―Estoy seguro de que escuchaste perfectamente.

―Pero, Draco… tu tienes que…

―Iré a Wellington a cerrar el negocio que tengo entre mis manos. Tú regresa a Londres y espérame ahí. No tardaré más de diez días. Después de eso, iremos a Australia a por tus padres.

―Draco…

―Estoy seguro de que entiendes esto, ¿verdad? No quiero que esto que hemos vivido se trate de algo pasajero y estoy seguro de que tu mente también piensa exactamente lo mismo que yo. Puedes sentirlo, ¿cierto? _Esto_, nosotros, tiene que durar. ¿O acaso te atreverás a negar que tu cuerpo y tu alma anhelan estar siempre conmigo?

Hermione atinó a responder únicamente con un emocionado beso. No, no podía ni quería negarlo. En algún momento en medio de toda esa locura, Draco había logrado abrirse paso hacia su corazón. Lo había conseguido tan profundamente que toda la confianza de Hermione estaba siendo depositada en él y en las palabras que realmente ansiaba escuchar.

―Quédate a mi lado, Draco ―susurró.

―Lo haré.

Cuando el momento de la despedida llegó, Draco esbozó una sonrisa. A unos metros de distancia, Hermione acercaba su mano hacia el traslador que la llevaría a Londres mientras él hacía lo mismo con el que lo llevaría a Wellington. Sólo serían unos cuantos días de separación y estaba seguro de su decisión, más de lo que nunca antes lo había estado con ninguna otra. Y si bien iba a ser difícil, sabía que al final todo valdría la pena. _Ella valía la pena. _

Cuando sus dedos tocaron el traslador, la última imagen que sus ojos atraparon fue la de Hermione sonrojada y sonriéndole mientras abría sus labios en un movimiento que Draco estaba seguro que parecía decir: «_Te amo». _

_Hermione lo amaba. _

Sólo cuando sus ojos se abrieron en Wellington, Draco se dio cuenta de que había olvidado darle a Hermione el brazalete de protección que había comprado para ella.

* * *

Harry miró fijamente a su mejor amiga, sorprendiéndose de la expresión que su rostro mantenía: Hermione mordía su labio inferior y estaba sonrojada. Además apretaba sus manos con fuerza, como si quisiera destrozar el elegante pañuelo que tenía entre ellas. Durante mucho tiempo, Harry siempre había admirado la serenidad de Hermione, pero realmente le había impresionado descubrir que debajo de esa capa de madurez y consciencia existía alguien tímida. Alguien que tenía miedo de intentar, pero que aun así estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo.

Él sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos para beber de su té. Si bien no esperaba que fuera ése el motivo por el que Hermione había llegado a Grimmauld Place sin avisar justo cuando él la creía en Australia, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su amiga. Ella se veía preciosa. Ella parecía _feliz. _

―No era esto lo que imaginaba cuando dijiste que irías a por tus padres ―murmuró Harry, bajando su taza para colocarla sobre el pequeño plato de porcelana.

―Yo tampoco lo esperaba, Harry ―dijo ella sin animarse aún a probar el té―. Sólo… pasó. Coincidimos, nos dimos tiempo. Hablamos… y simplemente… ocurrió. Nos gustamos.

―_¿Nos? _―preguntó Harry con suspicacia.

―_Nos _―afirmó Hermione―. Entiendo que puedas estar enfadado por todo lo que ha pasado y…

―Son tus decisiones, Hermione ―dijo el moreno, entrecerrando los ojos. Ella ladeó suavemente el rostro y eso le hizo sonreír―. Después de todo, si nosotros te decimos que no lo hagas, ¿realmente nos obedecerías? Estás acostumbrada a ordenar y no a que te ordenen ―Después de un rato, Harry se acercó a su amiga y colocó una mano sobre su hombro―. Yo no sé cómo es Malfoy ahora y francamente no me interesa saberlo. Pero lo que sí sé es que tú le pegarías un puñetazo si te hiciera enojar. Así que sólo quiero creer en tu palabra.

―¡Harry! ―dijo Hermione y el gryffindor rió. Sin embargo, su sonrisa pronto se volvió una mueca incómoda que Hermione deseó no haber podido presenciar.

―Ron no va a estar contento. No digo que yo esté brincando de felicidad porque se trata de Malfoy… pero…

―Tendremos tiempo después para eso. Quiero hablar con él. Pero será después de que regrese de Australia.

―¿Estás segura de que él te acompañará?

―Completamente. Acabo de recibir hace unas horas una carta suya. Mañana regresa y tiene planeado partir de inmediato a Australia. Estoy de acuerdo con él: no puedo seguir escapando de mis padres durante más tiempo.

Harry levantó sus cejas y Hermione sonrió al comprender que su amigo no podía ni siquiera imaginarse a ellos intercambiado correspondencia. No podía culparlo ya que ella misma no lo hubiese podido creer si fuera la espectadora de una similar situación. No obstante era en su vida en la que estaba ocurriendo y estaba dispuesta a confiar en él.

―Por favor, Harry. Cree en mí. Sé lo que hago.

―¿Acaso me queda otra opción?

* * *

Con Draco, Hermione aprendió lo poco que bastaba para cambiar una vida. Y precisamente eso era lo que ella quería: una vida distinta. Si la lucha iba a ser larga, estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, sabiendo que Draco estaría a su lado. Por eso, cuando esa tarde abandonó el Ministerio tras una ardua jornada de trabajo, no podía sentirse más satisfecha. La ley en la que había estado trabajando estaba desarrollándose con un gran éxito. Sólo bastaba un último esfuerzo y seguramente sería aprobada. No podía esperar más para contarle a Draco sobre eso.

Animada, Hermione miró su reloj. Faltaban pocas horas para que Draco regresara, según había dicho en su pergamino. Calculando el tiempo, ella planeó una rápida parada en su apartamento donde se daría una ducha antes de ir a esperarlo en la zona de trasladores. Si todo salía bien…

―¡Ahí está!

Una voz, seguida de varias más, se acercaron a ella. Hermione giró y descubrió a varios hombres dispuestos a atacarla. Y aunque su mente sintió terror, miró a su alrededor, sabiendo que no podía arriesgar a otros de esa manera. Fue un _protego_ que realizó lo que salvó en el momento justo a unos pequeños niños que, asustados, corrían a los brazos de su madre. Hermione entendió, por la forma en la que la acorralaban, que sólo la querían a ella. Si se iba de ese lugar, posiblemente dejarían a los demás.

―_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Apenas logró cerrar sus ojos para concentrarse en una aparición. El mundo muggle fue lo único que pudo pensar casi con desesperación. Y por último, también en Draco. Sin embargo, al llegar, no alcanzó a abrir los ojos. Un automóvil, que conducía a alta velocidad, no logró esquivar a la joven mujer que apareció a mitad de la calle de la nada. Hermione gritó fuertemente cuando un brutal golpe en su columna la empujó…

Cuando abrió los ojos, el dolor de su cuerpo la hizo sollozar. Estaba en el suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso y los sonidos eran lejanos. No recordaba qué había pasado. Sólo sabía que a cada segundo que pasaba, todo se estaba haciendo más doloroso. Movió su mano izquierda y, débilmente, tocó la derecha, la que no podía mover. Estaba mojada. Levantó la mano y descubrió sus dedos manchados en sangre. Intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, pero no lo conseguía.

Entonces, gimió de dolor cuando una fuerte contracción oprimió su vientre. Segundos después, sentía algo tibio deslizarse entre sus piernas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

―Oh, Dios mío ―susurró una voz desconocida que sonaba angustiada y lejana―. ¡Estaba embarazada!

Hermione tardó en darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. No lo entendía, pero era lo único que parecía ser capaz de hacer. Y mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban, pensó en Draco. Él estaba por llegar. Hermione tenía que ponerse de pie e ir a buscarlo. Lo había prometido porque sabía que sólo bastaba un segundo para cambiar por completo una vida.

Draco era quien le había enseñado eso.

* * *

Había tardado once días exactos en volver a Londres. El negocio de los Greengrass, aunque había tomado un poco más de lo esperado, había sido un rotundo éxito para él. Eso aumentaría su reputación lo suficiente para que nadie cuestionara sobre la decisión de hacer pública su relación con Hermione. E incluso si a alguien se le ocurriera decir algo al respecto ―porque era inevitable que sucediera―, Draco había ensayado todos los días sus diálogos. Estaba seguro de que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle a la mujer que inesperadamente lo había conquistado.

El slytherin sonrió cuando miró el brazalete que sostenía entre sus manos. Era de color plata y elegante; el mismo que Hermione había estado mirando en _Piopiotahi. _Aquel que servía a manera de protección, aunque era obvio que una hechicera como ella no lo necesitara. Lo guardó en su bolsillo, sabiendo que Hermione estaría esperándolo en la Central de Trasladores de Londres. Ahí se lo obsequiaría como símbolo de lo que estaba por comenzar y él se encargaría de protegerla para que estuviera a su lado.

Cuando tocó el traslador y un incómodo movimiento que nació desde su estómago lo apareció en la multitudinaria Londres, Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa más que buscar con la mirada a Hermione. Ella había prometido estar ahí. Entonces, su mirada se detuvo ante una figura familiar para él: unos centímetros más bajo, de cabello azabache, ojos verdes escondidos tras unas feas gafas. Harry Potter estaba de pie, mirándolo. En su rostro se dibujaba una seria expresión que enseguida le incomodó, pero que le hizo comprender que el gryffindor ya sabía sobre su relación con Hermione.

Fastidiado y de mala gana, a Draco no le quedó más remedio que acercarse. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el rubio no lo permitió al ser el primero en tomar la palabra.

―Mira, Potter, estoy seguro que ya sabes sobre lo que pasamos Hermione y yo…

―Malfoy…

―¡Sí, sí! Pero ella no es una niña, maldita sea, sabía lo que hacía cuando se acercó a mí y…

―Malfoy…

―…además, tal vez te haya dicho que ella me a…

―¡DRACO! ―gritó Harry, sujetando fuertemente su brazo, llamando su atención y obligando a una personas a mirarles con curiosidad. El rubio se molestó cuando percibió el agarre y estaba a punto de soltarse cuando notó que los dedos de Harry se aferraban más y una mirada triste y desesperada se cruzó con la suya. Entonces un presentimiento desagradable recorrió su cuerpo. Entrecerró los ojos y sujetó también a Harry.

―¿Dónde está Hermione, Potter?

Harry no dijo nada. Parecía que había olvidado las palabras y aquello desesperó a Draco aún más. Se soltó bruscamente y sujetó la ropa del moreno para levantarlo y hacerlo reaccionar, pero no consiguió nada con ese movimiento. El gryffindor parecía perdido.

―¡¿Dónde demonios está Hermione, Potter?! ¡¿Acaso la encerraron porque se relacionó conmigo?! ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado?! ¡Potter…!

―Nos ha dejado ―musitó Harry, lleno de resignación. El rubio sintió un gusto amargo en la boca cuando Potter levantó el rostro para mirarlo con tristeza. Las palabras que pronunció fueron lentas, como si alguien estuviera arrancándoselas desde lo más hondo de su cuerpo―. Malfoy… Hermione está muerta.

* * *

La noche en la que cambiaron las vidas de Hermione y Draco bajo el cielo londinense no era especial. Llovía, como era común en ese lugar. Algunos dirían que demasiado común. Sin embargo, fue en esa noche de lluvia ligera cuando Draco descubrió que nada volvería a ser como antes en su vida. Y que había cosas que jamás regresarían sin importar cuanto suplicara por eso.

* * *

**Autora al habla:**

Ufff, no sé qué puedo decirles además de el agradecimiento por acompañarme y seguir esta lectura. Es un giro difícil a la trama y este capítulo me costó muchísimo escribirlo, y ni qué decir de mi beta, **FanFiker**, qué nos hicimos un lío con uno de los párrafos principales. Ella es un amor y me tiene una gran paciencia al ayudarme, incluso después de todo lo que la hago sufrir T0T.

**Alesz,** espero que la historia siga siendo tal y como la pediste y que, si no la estás disfrutando, te haga llorar porque básicamente fue eso lo que pediste (culpa a ella xD). ¡Dijiste una historia que colocara en posición fetal! ;0;

¡A una viñeta del final! :D

¡Muchas gracias a **Kuroneko1490, Alesz, adrmil, Gabriela Cruz y a seddielovenathan** por sus reviews! *3*


	5. Última Confesión

**Harry Potter, personajes, universo y todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Yo simplemente soy una lectora cualquiera que escribe por mero placer, de modo que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico por esta historia.**

**Personajes:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger.

**Género: **Romance/Angustia/Tragedia.

**Rating:** +18

**Beta:** FanFiker-FanFinal.

**Capítulos: **5/5

* * *

**CONFESIONES PARA AMARTE**

Por:

PukitChan

_…y sin importar dónde te encuentres ahora, ¿eres feliz? _

**Última Confesión: El más brillante plenilunio**

Draco tenía cuatro años cuando experimentó su tercer destello de magia accidental. De eso, lo único que recordaba eran los intensos temblores que habían recorrido su cuerpo, acompañados de una serie de emociones inexplicables para un niño de su edad. Conforme fue creciendo, esos sentimientos fueron adquiriendo nombres y funciones específicas que le permitieron dominar una magia destinada a ser la mejor. Sin embargo, cuando tenía once años y Hermione Granger había logrado levitar una pluma mucho antes que cualquier otro alumno de su curso, Draco recibió una de las muchas lecciones de parte de una vida lejos de madre y padre: que las cosas no siempre resultarían como deseaba que fueran.

Muchos años después de eso, una guerra y una mirada llena de tristeza fueron suficientes para hacerle entender que era el momento de tomar sus propias decisiones. Y creyendo en eso, cuando Granger, Potter y Weasley estuvieron entre sus manos, salvó sus vidas la tarde en la que llegaron a la mansión Malfoy.

A veces se preguntaba si en verdad había valido la pena hacerlo.

―Malfoy…

―Ella _no _puede estar… maldita sea, Potter… Hermione no…

Incapaz de hilar una oración de manera coherente, Draco optó por guardar silencio mientras apretaba sus puños, enfadado porque Harry lo mirara con tanta lástima. Simplemente _eso _no _podía_ ser verdad. No existía una manera lógica de que Hermione ya no estuviera. Aquello sólo debía ser el resultado de una broma de pésimo gusto por parte de su mente; tal vez un sueño infundado o el efecto de alguna poción que había bebido sin saberlo. Porque nada de eso podía estar sucediendo.

―Encontraron esto entre sus cosas ―murmuró Harry, llamando su atención. El gryffindor revolvió sus bolsillos y sacó un pañuelo blanco, el mismo que Draco le había dado a Hermione unas semanas atrás―. Yo… conseguí que me lo dieran antes de que… ―Tragó saliva y después de unos dolorosos segundos continuó su oración―: Hermione me habló de lo que ocurrió entre ustedes. No sé… pensé que tal vez quisieras conservarlo.

El elegante pañuelo que le era extendido, provocó que Draco desviara la mirada hacia el concurrido lugar en el que había olvidado que se encontraba. Notó algunas miradas curiosas dirigidas hacia Potter y por un breve segundo, el slytherin recordó aquella mano extendida que ese mismo hombre había rechazado en ese pasado que compartían. Era un giro bastante cruel en el que ahora era Harry quien le ofrecía algo, otorgándole en silencio la posibilidad de rechazarlo. Pero mientras más veía el pañuelo, la realidad se hacía menos creíble. Entonces Draco, sin aceptar el pañuelo, buscó los ojos de su adversario.

―¿Dónde está… _ella_… en qué lugar se encuentra?

Harry bajó su mano y suspiró.

―Sígueme.

* * *

Sólo hasta ahora, mientras miraba un punto inexistente de la pared de enfrente, Draco podía comprender cuánto odiaba los hospitales. Estar ahí lo exasperaba. Y si bien nunca antes había estado en un hospital muggle, no tardó en descubrir que el resultado era exactamente el mismo si hubiese estado en San Mungo: tenía la desesperante necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí. Sin embargo, sin importar cuán fuerte se sentía ese anhelo, sus pies simplemente se negaban a hacerlo; como si hubiesen adquirido vida propia, sus piernas negaban las órdenes de su mente, pesándole como nunca antes en su vida. Además tenía náuseas y un intenso dolor de cabeza que lo torturaba a cada punzada, recordándole dónde estaba, con quién estaba, pero sobre todo… por qué estaba ahí.

Al sentir su boca reseca, instintivamente Draco se relamió los labios mientras miraba alrededor: aunque había asientos vacíos, él estaba se pie, justo a un lado del lugar donde Potter había decidido sentarse. El moreno no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero sus facciones dibujaban la expresión más derrotada jamás vista. Ni siquiera le hacía falta ladear el rostro para darse cuenta de que el rostro del gryffindor aún tenía el rastro de las lágrimas secas que habían ensuciado sus gafas. Parecía ser que Potter estaba intentando reunir el coraje suficiente para hablar; si era sincero consigo mismo, Draco esperaba que eso nunca ocurriera porque sabía que no habría marcha atrás cuando el moreno decidiera darle esa explicación que ya no quería. Si la escuchaba era posible que todo se hiciera real. Y sin importar cuán tan descabellada fuera su esperanza, él quería esperar hasta el último momento. Tal vez era un error. Quizás estaban equivocados. Era posible que Hermione aún estuviera buscándolo…

―Hermione salió del Ministerio cuando ocurrió todo. ―Como un suspiro, la voz de Harry al emerger fue suave, distinta a la que siempre había escuchado. Sus palabras apenas eran comprensibles entre tantos temblores. No lloraba, pero daba la impresión de que rompería a llorar en cualquier momento. _Como él. _

―No quiero escucharlo…

―¡Tienes que escucharlo, maldición! ―vociferó Harry, golpeando su muslo al levantar la vista para buscar el rostro del rubio. Draco no dijo nada, lo que pareció ser para el otro una muda señal, ya que continuó con la explicación al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus manos en un vano intento por descargar la rabia que estaba adueñándose de su cuerpo―: Ocurrió a las afueras del Ministerio. ¿Sabías que estaba trabajando en una nueva ley? Al parecer, mientras caminaba fue atacada por tres magos a los que sus ideas no les parecían correctas ―Harry sonrió cansadamente―. _Ella_… ella intentó proteger a las personas que estaban cerca, pero la acorralaron mientras intentaba defenderse. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue aparecerse en el mundo muggle; sin embargo, como se trató de algo bastante imprevisto, se apareció en un lugar inadecuado. La golpeó bruscamente un automóvil en el momento exacto en el que lo hizo.

Harry, fuera de sí, ahogó una risa angustiada. Draco sabía que ésa era su desesperación reflejándose. Él también consideraba las circunstancias estúpidas. Él también se reiría si esa extraña y dolorosa sensación en su estómago no se hubiese tragado cada una de sus emociones. Harry, ocultando su rostro con las manos, empezó a sollozar.

―Cállate, Potter… ―masculló, pero al parecer fue ignorado porque la trémula voz siguió escuchándose.

―Dicen que estaba embarazada.

_Embarazada. _El rubio colocó sus dedos entre la túnica que portaba y su cuello, jalando la tela de ropa. Una fuerte opresión en su pecho lo obligó a removerse incómodo. Jadeó. Los ruidos de las máquinas extrañas se hicieron más fuertes y el pasillo comenzó a encogerse mientras una gota de sudor recorría su frente. El mundo comenzó a quedarse sin oxígeno. _Merlín… _se sentía mareado. Draco se estaba asfixiando.

―Señor Potter…

Harry se levantó tan intempestivamente que Draco, tras una honda respiración que pareció regresarlo a la realidad, se giró también y siguió los pasos del gryffindor. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre vestido de color blanco (el Sanador del mundo muggle, supuso Draco) que los miraba con compasión. Esa expresión le dio asco a Draco. Detestaba ser la persona a la que estaban dirigidas ese tipo de miradas.

―Doctor ―murmuró Harry, estrechando su mano―. ¿Ella…?

―Sí ―confirmó el hombre―. Como nos lo ha pedido, ha sido trasladada a una habitación privada hasta que sea llevada al lugar elegido para su entierro. ¿Quiere pasar a verla?

Harry no respondió, pero Draco enseguida comprendió el porqué: colocó una mano sobre su hombro y le dedicó una mirada que parecía querer gritarle que él tampoco entendía qué demonios estaban haciendo ahí. Sin embargo, las palabras que pronunció fueron tan certeras como un puñal clavándose en su objetivo y tan dolorosas como aquel _sectumsempra_ con el que lo llegó atacar alguna vez.

―Despídete, Malfoy ―musitó Harry―. Entra… y dile adiós por última vez.

Draco vaciló y miró la puerta de donde había salido aquel hombre al que Potter había llamado _doctor. _Era estúpido pensar que, a solo unos pasos de distancia, todo estaba por finalizar. Porque sin importar cuán breve fue el tiempo que pasó junto a Hermione, algo de ella había marcado un rumbo distinto a su existencia. La decisión que había tomado de cortejar a Astoria Greengrass se desmoronó desde el momento en el que Hermione le sonrió y se entregó a él. Y precisamente eran esos recuerdos los que lo acobardaban. No obstante, la mano que lo empujó con sutileza fue todo lo que necesitó para que sus pasos avanzaran y su mano se sujetara al picaporte de la puerta. Al abrirla, supo que jamás en su vida olvidaría ese día.

Era una habitación blanca, compuesta únicamente por una cama en la que una figura ―cubierta desde el rostro hasta sus pies por una sábana blanca― reposaba. Una ventana cerrada en la que Draco podía observar su reflejo fue el único testigo del andar titubeante de un hombre que, hasta ese momento, siempre había sabido llevar las cosas con calma. Sin embargo, como bien sabía, existían situaciones que rebasaban el límite de su autocontrol y ésta de era una de esas circunstancias.

Cuando llegó a la cama, Draco permaneció varios minutos sin hacer otra cosas más que mirar con detenimiento la inmóvil figura ante él. Recorrió la forma del cuerpo e imaginó a Hermione en esa misma posición, sonriendo y entregándose apasionadamente. La misma mujer que recorría su cuerpo con las manos y que evitaba dormir del lado izquierdo sólo porque tenía la estúpida creencia de que el lado derecho no era adecuado para ella. La Hermione que, simplemente, le había hecho creer en el amor como algo más allá que un conveniente contrato.

Malfoy estiró sus brazos y sujetó la orilla de la tela blanca, rozando sin querer una suave, pero helada piel. Esa sensación le provocó un intenso escalofrío cuando entendió lo que iba a hacer. Apretó sus labios, sabiendo que, tal y como Potter lo había dicho, necesitaba despedirse de ella. Si la veía, haría que tal vez ―sólo tal vez―, las cosas fueran más fáciles de aceptar. Así que confiando en esa idea, ciñó sus dedos sobre la tela y se animó a recorrerla hasta dejar visible el rostro de ella.

_Parecía dormida._

Al inicio no creyó que eso fuera verdad. Hermione, con su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos cerrados, parecía sólo dormir. Sin embargo, en sus mejillas no se encontraba ese sonrojo que la había caracterizado, ni su mirada se posaría una vez más en él. Su cuerpo, carente de respiración, no se movía. Sus labios estaban resecos y en su frente aún permanecía el rastro de una herida. Los dedos de Draco recorrieron las facciones de la mujer despacio, delineándolas como antes no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. Entonces se percató de esos pequeños detalles, como el lunar discretamente ubicado en el lóbulo de su oreja. Acarició el ondulado cabello castaño y hundió sus dedos en él, antes de inclinarse lo suficiente para besar su frente.

Pero en el instante en el que sus labios sintieron la frialdad de la piel de Hermione, Draco finalmente lo entendió: Hermione estaba muerta. Que ese futuro con el que se había permitido soñar, no llegaría jamás porque la gryffindor no volvería a mirarlo cariñosamente y a sonreírle mientras sus manos se encontraban en unas candentes caricias. Hermione no hablaría horas sin parar sobre su ley sobre los elfos y tampoco se sonrojaría cuando Draco le dijera al oído lo mucho que deseaba poseerla. Ella simplemente no volvería a su lado nunca más.

_Estaba muerta. _

La tibia lágrima que emergió de los ojos del rubio se deslizó por su mejilla hasta alcanzar la frente de la mujer. Draco rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo inmóvil y hundió su rostro entre la cabellera castaña y el hombro, ahogando un grito desesperado. La apretó con más fuerza rogando, ansiado a cualquier Dios que quisiera escucharlo que le devolviera un poco de Hermione, que, si alguien era piadoso, le dejara cuanto menos el recuerdo de sus labios. Y sólo cuando entendió que nadie escucharía sus súplicas, Draco murmuró el nombre de la mujer hasta que su voz quedó perdida entre sus lamentos y sus lágrimas.

Unas lágrimas que había jurado nunca más volver a derramar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no asistió al funeral de Hermione Granger.

Esto no causó ninguna sorpresa en realidad porque únicamente había sido Harry el que llegó a saber sobre la relación mantenida entre ellos dos. Y para sorpresa de Draco, Potter pareció entender su decisión. Por primera vez, el rubio pudo ver al hombre en lugar del enemigo, y descubrió que el moreno, a quien catalogaba de afortunado, había perdido mucho más de lo que sus palabras y su sonrisa podían expresar. Descubrió la mirada de alguien que sabía sobre el dolor y la soledad. De alguien que estaba cansado de luchar.

No obstante, cuando Draco leyó en _El Profeta_ la noticia de la inesperada muerte, él ya había tomado una decisión. Tal vez no estaría con ella en ese momento, pero cumpliría la última voluntad de la mujer que, sabía, habría sido la madre de sus hijos.

_La cumpliría, sin importar cuán doloroso fuese para ellos dos. _

* * *

Solía recordarla cuando veía el atardecer. No es como si lo hiciera a propósito, pero la aparición de esa joven mujer había cambiado algo en ella, _algo_ que había quedado vacío cuando, semanas atrás, había escapado de su lado. Monica sabía que probablemente aquel inesperado encuentro debería quedarse en el rincón de las extrañas casualidades, pero mientras más lo intentaba, una desesperación llegaba a ella, gritándole que no debía desechar a Hermione Granger de sus recuerdos. _No otra vez. _

Wendell también lo había notado. La presencia de Hermione no había cambiado sólo a su esposa, sino también a él. No recordaba muchas cosas, excepto el anhelo con el que habían llegado a Australia, luego de que en alguna parte del camino entendieran que ellos se tendrían el uno al otro para siempre. Pero lo cierto era que, sólo hasta ahora, Wendell se cuestionaba sobre la decisión de no tener hijos. Tal vez lo que Hermione había despertado en ambos, era ése escondido deseo de ser padres. Porque, si la recordaba con detenimiento, la muchacha realmente tenía rasgos de ellos. No la había tratado por mucho tiempo, pero durante el poco en el que sí lo hizo, llegó a tomarle cariño fraternal.

―Estás pensando en ella, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Wendell, tocando el hombro de su esposa, quien miraba a través de la ventana.

―Así es ―contestó Monica, colocando una mano encima de la de su esposo―. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Recuerdas cómo se fue? Estaba muy alterada y parecía conocernos. No la conozco, pero… oh, Wendell… ¿Cómo estará Hermione?

El hombre estaba a punto de hablar cuando el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. Por inercia, el matrimonio giró su rostro hacia la entrada principal aunque ésta en realidad no se encontrara dentro de su rango de visión. Monica regresó su vista hacia la ventana cuando su marido retiró la mano y sus pasos se alejaron. El sonido de la puerta se escuchó, seguido de una voz masculina y desconocida. No era ninguno de sus vecinos y el instante de incómodo silencio que se propagó, provocó que los latidos de su corazón aumentaran rápidamente. Sí, había sido la voz de un hombre, pero tal vez… ¿podría tratarse de ella? ¿Acaso volvería a ver a Hermione una vez más?

Monica se movió y sus rápidos pasos la llevaron al pasillo principal; sin embargo, era un atractivo hombre rubio el que se encontraba de pie frente a su marido. Y aunque Monica jamás lo había visto, su mirada le decía que albergaba una herida tan profunda como la suya. Un dolor que era capaz de consumir un alma.

―Wendell… ¿todo bien?

Ambos voltearon a verla. Su esposo abrió la boca para explicar algo, pero nada salió de sus labios. Entonces Monica miró al hombre rubio, quien simplemente avanzó hacia ella lentamente.

―Buenas noches ―dijo―. Soy Draco Malfoy. Sé que ustedes no me conocen, pero, aunque les parezca increíble, tenemos algo en común: nos hace falta Hermione Granger.

El sonido de las olas del mar se escuchaba perfectamente la tarde en la que las vidas de Monica y Wendell Wilkins cambiaron una vez más. Fue un hombre desconocido el que logró el drástico giro en sus existencias. No obstante, cuando Draco logró recuperar la memoria perdida de los padres de Hermione y les informó sobre su muerte, ellos lloraron y lo odiaron con todas sus fuerzas. A Draco no le importó. Sólo les dejó una nota donde estaba escrito el lugar en el que se encontraba la tumba de su hija.

Monica y Wendell no lo volvieron a ver jamás después de eso.

* * *

Harry pronunció el mismo hechizo que Hermione había pronunciado ante las tumbas de sus padres. Una corona de flores blancas apareció lentamente ante su lápida. Sonrió con tristeza. Su hermana no volvería jamás.

―¿Harry…?

Una voz temblorosa lo hizo mirar. Aunque habían pasado muchos años, Harry abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al reconocer al matrimonio que estaba a unos pasos atrás de él. _Ellos_ estaban ahí.

―¿Señores Granger? ―exclamó, incorporándose. La mujer asintió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su rostro. Harry vio el dolor de unos padres ante la muerte de su hija y sin saber cómo, supo que era obra de Draco.

―Oh, Harry ―sollozó la mujer, abriendo sus brazos para estrecharlo―. Ella te quería muchísimo. La extraño tanto. La extrañaba incluso cuando no sabía quién era. La extraño ahora más que nunca… pero prefiero mantenerla en mi memoria.

Harry cerró los ojos y abrazó a la madre de su amiga. Ellos habían perdido a una hija y él a sus padres. Estaba seguro de que lo sabían. Y por eso, por sólo un instante, él se permitió llorar.

―Ella los amó más que a nada ―aseguró. El padre de Hermione colocó su mano sobre la espalda de Harry y le sonrió con tristeza.

―¿Te gustaría esta noche cenar con nosotros, Harry? Nos gustaría ver a Ron también.

Él asintió.

* * *

Draco miró la lápida fría.

Sabía que necesitaba llorar de la misma manera en la que tenía que dejar de lamentarse; sin embargo, no podía realizar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Era extraño entender el avanzar del tiempo. Algunos días eran asquerosamente difíciles; le hacían creer que no habría un mañana, que toda su vida continuaría cargando con esa sensación de ahogo y desolación que lo mataba. Otros días, lo único que sentía era rabia hacia Hermione, por amarlo y mostrarle un destino diferente al que había estado siguiendo sin quejas: maldecía que sus caminos se hubieran cruzado. Pero también existían días como éste: días en los que Draco era una estúpida y buena persona, repitiéndose que prefería ser él quien viviera ese dolor antes de permitir que Hermione lo hubiera padecido. Momentos en los que agradecía el haber podido conocerla. Instantes en los que se arrodillaba ante su tumba y rogaba por su paz.

―Lo he traído para ti. ¿Lo recuerdas?

De su bolsillo, Draco extrajo un hermoso brazalete plateado que colocó a los pies de la tumba, junto a unas flores blancas. Mordió su labio inferior.

―Espero algún día volverte a encontrar. Donde sea y como sea que eso ocurra.

Él nunca se percató de que Ron y Harry miraron esa escena. Y ellos nunca lo comentaron en voz alta.

Algunos decían que Draco Malfoy cambió desde ese día.

Nadie supo explicar nunca la razón.

Pocos después de eso, los asesinos de Hermione fueron atrapados y la ley por la que ella murió, fue aprobada gracias al trabajo de la familia Malfoy.

* * *

**_Muchos años después…_**

El verano había llegado como un inesperado suspiro aquel año. El bochorno que sentía debajo de su ropa oscura no era nada comparado con el frío del invierno que había congelado sus sentimientos. Aún ahora pensaba en la dificultad que sentía para expresar sus emociones. La vida, según decían, había dejado su marca en él. Tal vez se referían a las marcas de su rostro o la sonrisa tensa mostrada de vez en cuando. O quizás a la mirada solitaria que siempre reflejaban sus ojos.

Draco desabotonó la parte superior de su túnica mientras caminaba. Se sentía incómodo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya? Era triste saberlo. Era patético tener la certeza de que inclusive podría recitar el número de días desde su partida. Y aun así, su corazón inútilmente albergaba una esperanza. ¿De qué? No estaba seguro de eso.

Sus pasos se detuvieron a unos metros de la tumba de Hermione, no porque temiera, sino porque una mujer, probablemente una adolescente, estaba de rodillas, acomodando unas rosas blancas frente a la lápida. Al inicio, Draco dudó en acercarse, pero la curiosidad que lo invadió le permitió hacerlo. Quedó a unos pasos detrás de ella cuando la chica, vestida de colores claros, giró su rostro hacia él y sonrió.

Ella era hermosa de un modo que inspiró a Draco una ternura paternal. La muchacha no podía pasar de los dieciséis años, pero su mirada era madura. Tenía una sonrisa tímida y un rostro triangular en el que sobresalían unas pecas salpicadas por su piel. Sus ojos eran azules y su cabello de un intenso color rojo que Draco juraba haber visto alguna vez.

―¿Usted también viene a visitarla? ―preguntó la chica, sonriéndole y acariciando con sus dedos las letras grabadas en la lápida.

―Sí ―contestó. La muchacha suspiró y se acomodó el cabello mientras volvía a hablar.

―Mi padre viene cada cierto tiempo, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo. Me pidió que viniera a dejar flores en su nombre, ¿sabe? Fue una persona muy importante para él. ¿Lo fue para usted también?

Draco entrecerró sus ojos y sonrió, algo que ella pareció interpretar como una respuesta porque inmediatamente respondió al gesto.

―¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó Draco, aunque la respuesta ya estaba cruzando su mente.

―Weasley ―respondió la chica, sorprendida―. Hermione Weasley.

«_Ron Weasley, eres un idiota»_ dijo una voz divertida en la mente de Draco. La muchacha se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas lentamente antes de colocarse a un lado del hombre y mirarlo con curiosidad.

―Debe extrañarla mucho ―No fue una pregunta sino una afirmación por parte de ella. Draco alzó una ceja, obligando a la chica a reír en voz baja―. ¿Sabe? Mi tía dice que todo lo que perdemos, algún día regresará a nosotros… aunque no tal vez del modo que esperamos.

Draco la miró de soslayo, grabando las facciones de la chica en su mente. Entonces, sólo cuando logró hacerlo, cerró los ojos y sonrió sinceramente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

―¿Tú crees?

―Sí ―aceptó, con voz soñadora. Luego, añadió―: Creo que es así.

La tarde de verano en la que la vida de Hermione Weasley cambió, parecía ser idéntica a muchas otras de aquella estación. Harry sonrió y Ron gritó cuando escucharon la anécdota que su hija vivió. Sin embargo, Hermione siempre rogó porque aquel hombre ―aquel solitario hombre― encontrara la felicidad.

Y tal vez en otro tiempo, en otra vida y en otra existencia, su deseo se hiciera realidad.

_…y si nuestros caminos algún día se reencontraran, ¿me permitirías confesarte este amor una vez más?_

**FIN **

**_Confesiones para amarte_**

**_Febrero del 2014_**

**_PukitChan_**

* * *

¡Buenas noches! Con este capítulo concluimos _Confesiones para amarte_, historia escrita para el Amigo Invisible y que ha sido un placer el poder desarrollarla. Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a los lectores, a los que se animan a dejar reviews, a los que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic. Siendo la primera historia que he narrado sobre Draco y Hermione, puedo decir que me siento bastante satisfecha con ella.

Muchas gracias a **Alesz, **quien siempre y en cada capítulo confío en mí y me sacó una sonrisa al saber que la historia le estaba gustando. Querida: espero de corazón que haya cumplido con lo que pediste o imaginaste y que estas semanas leyéndola, te haya otorgado un buen rato de lectura. Ha sido bastante agradable cumplir esta petición.

Muchas gracias a **FanFiker-FanFinal, **por animarse a ser la Beta de esta historia, por leerla, por todas sus correcciones siempre hechas con los mejores comentarios del mundos; por resaltar lo que le parecía bien y por mostrar educadamente qué era lo que estaba mal. Esta historia es tan maravillosa en muchos sentidos gracias a su invaluable ayuda. ¡Gracias, cariño! *3* Eres una persona tan hermosa, que aún me sigues saludando cada mañana pese a todo lo que te hago sufrir x3!

¡Muchas gracias a **Alesz, adrmil, suki, Kuroneko1490, FanFiker-FanFinal, jeka cullen s, seddielovenathan** y a **Gabriela Cruz, **por acompañarme con cada uno de sus maravillosos reviews a lo largo de estos cinco capítulos! Fue un gusto coincidir en esta historia con cada uno de ustedes. Muchas gracias por cada **favorito** y cada **seguidor** en esta historia.

Fue un placer leerlos y saber que, allá atrás de la pantalla, ustedes me leían. Espero que, si se da el momento, nos encontremos una vez más. Si les arranqué una lágrima o un suspiro, me siento muy satisfecha con haber concluído. Así que, después de veinte mil palabras, algunas tristezas, un suspiro y mucha esperanza, se despide de ustedes, la escritora perdida, **PukitChan. **Hasta entonces:

** ~TRAVESURA REALIZADA~**


End file.
